


Let them eat cake

by Dodo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dick slapping, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sounding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Sole Survivor Saturn a family friend of Nora, finds the post world to be far more amendiable than the pre war days. Everything is peachy till he comes across two tin can cronies of the cult of steel, negotiating sexual favors in return for snack cakes turns into a lucrative double edged sword as he becomes entrapped by his own erotic desires.





	1. Orgasmic snack cakes

**Author's Note:**

> ;;based on several rps and what ifs and circumstantial between these characters;; 
> 
> Knight Charley is an original character, Saturn is my own Sole survivor [I spent hours in the creation area and then played the way I wanted, really just exploring as I ignored/forgot the main quests, why I don't normally play games like this]. I got input from a Paladin Danse rper so their headcanon Danse is in this, apologies in advance if it doesn't jive with your own hc. 
> 
> first chapter has no sex its really an opener to this can of worms
> 
> ;;I don't have a beta;;

He had the dubious fortune to run into them, brother of steel soldiers? Power armor encased cronies. They had met at some feral ghoul infested point, He’d been scavenging and sneaking about with relative ease when those two came stomping in. All hell broke loose, with the sneaking no longer possible he joined the fray. His primary weapon wasn’t the best in confined areas, it would damage the stuff he was trying to salvage. His secondary weapon was also dangerous, so he opted to throwing molotov cocktails into the ghouls rushing the other two as he darted around picking up things.

He’d known the brotherhood essentially took tech and stored it away on a blimp. Packrats of tech, like him, but not; he actually shared the tech if it had an applicable use. Sometimes it wasn’t useful at all but he still would trade it for other things, not keep it locked away forever. Or destroy it for no reason, he did not like the idea of destroying stuff because some man in a flying fortress deemed it dangerous. 

He deftly stowed some of those snack cakes away in his bag as he moved to leave through the hole he’d made earlier. He looked up at the other two the bigger one was finishing off the last of the ghouls and the smaller one was waving at him. Hesitating just enough time for the larger one to look at him, fuck now he had to come over the smaller one was now waving with both hands. Overzealous just like it’s shooting, it needed better aim. Saturn ended up dodging the haphazard laser fire from the smaller can most of the time. 

His own armor reflected laser fire, but having no desire for the other two to think the reflected energy was him firing upon them he did his best during the skirmish to avoid any hits. He moved stiffly as he navigated around the bodies the best he could with his grenade launcher clipped to his belt and the secondary on his back out of sight trying to look as non threatening as possible. 

The smaller one took off the helmet, and his level of threat dropped from a 8 to a 0 in one sentence.

“I’m Charley!”  
Saturn slow blinked Charley was already reaching out for a handshake, which he offered in a robotic taken off guard way. Very chipper he would have assumed a frowning soldier not a spring chicken that was already talking about his armour and enthusing about Saturn’s help, he didn’t really give that much help. Though considering this one seemed to have a poor aim maybe it was a compliment? They were still shaking his hand, he managed to free himself from that armored grip.

“Saturn,”  
He offered finally peering around the two cans to see an entrance that was forced open. He made his way towards it only to be stopped by a power armour hand on his should.

“Civilian, hand over the tech, then you may leave.”  
He wiggled under the weight turning to face the other larger one with Charley looming near by with a dreamy expression.

“What tech? All I found were fancy lad snack cakes.”  
Playing dumb usually worked and that was a thing he found most recently. There had been quite a few here much to his displeasure, he never ate them they tasted odd to him. However he knew there was a fanatical following for them. Certain people just loved them which he couldn’t comprehend due to his dislike of them. So picking them up had been necessary, he could make a great sale on them.

He watched Charley’s eyes dilate when he said snack cakes, the larger can stilled too the laser gun had been dropped a good sign. Perhaps these two liked the snack cakes? Grinning behind his respirator maybe it was good he was such a pack rat. 

“I want them!”  
Charley moved in hands going for his bag for caps or something to trade,   
“Knight as your commanding officer those cakes are mine.”

Oh good they were both fancy cake fanatics, He waited for the two to figure out who was buying. As he slowly drifted out of the enclosure they followed perhaps unaware he was trying to get them out in the open. It made escape easier for him, they probably wouldn’t be able to pursue him long in the power armour, he could outrun them.

“You don’t have enough caps to buy it at standard marketplace value.”  
A valid point from Charley who might have not been the best soldier but seemed to have a keen insight on bartering. The larger one had taken of the helmet and was exactly what Saturn had been expecting, a frowny faced soldier with heavy eyebrows that did all of the talking.

“How about a deal?”  
Saturn offered on the sly, Charley looked interested the other had a frowny face.   
“For you two a box each at the price of one? You both get the cakes and I can go along my way.”  
Charley looked happy but the other looked concerned.  
“Come on Danse! This is a deal I’ll pay and you get the free box.”  
Ah so the other was named Danse that might be useful later on. Saturn pulled out two boxes of the snack cakes, Charley’s eyes dilated again upon the sight, fascinating Danse had a similar reaction.

“He’s got more,”  
Charley moved towards Saturn like a cake zombie.

“Yes but you two don’t really have any caps currently, I can hook you up for a price.”  
Swiftly shutting his bag and the rest of the snack cakes from view thankfully andy tech had fallen to the bottom and out of sight. The cakes once again out of sight stopping the slow trudge of Charley.

“We’ll take it, Knight give him the caps.”  
The exchange was fairly quick and in the end he was short changed but seeing Knight Charley eating his box as soon as it was in his power armor clad hands was amusing, well until he looked at Danse who had an equally orgasmic face in the mist of eating the cakes.

Saturn squinted at the two, were all the people in the brotherhood of steel like this?


	2. Cake dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renegotiation of cake prices lead to savory events.

He’d become a fancy lad cake dealer, of all the things. His only two customers were those brotherhood of steel chronies. He would arrange drop offs fo the ‘goods’ at certain points though he never actually left the place as he didn’t trust the cans to pay him. They always did deposit the agreed upon amount in the safe but it still irked him.

So far his profit had dwindled he could make more caps selling them per box than the bulk selling to these two. So he finally broached the topic of needed a price adjustment and they had agreed to meet him at one of the drop points.

Meeting in his full armor once again, it was adorned with more modified plating then last. He’d been scouting the outer rims of the glowing sea and found a proverbial gauntlet there which was nice it was rich in stuff but at the same time he could see why most people avoided that area. Spending time in and out of places, ever since he defrosted in that vault. Rolling his shoulders as he heard the distant thump noise of power armor. 

He felt like some sort of drug dealer except in snack cakes from a bygone era. He waited till he could make out the armor markings before lowering the grenade launcher. Knight Charley was walking around without his helmet on making him easier to identify, Standing up to greet the two as they entered the husk of a house.

Standard greeting took place, Charley exited his power armor. Saturn was slightly shocked, the spring chicken was practically poured into that tight orange flight suit? There was a collar like the one dogmeat had. There were straps and hooks and all sorts of hardware he squinted in his helm it looked like some sort of bondage getup, watching Charley tug at the ass strap and adjust his crotch, they looked uncomfortable.

At least it left very little to the imagination, he turned to Danse to see of the other was going to get out of the can as well. Nope just removing the helmet, the petulant face was still there, perhaps it had stuck that way? Saturn’s own face was somewhat stuck in a frown, the scars interrupted his muscles and made the left side dour and stagnate. Shame he would have liked to see two tightly clad asses.

“I could be making more caps selling the goods at market price, there isn’t any reason for me to continue this transaction any longer. I am willing to negotiate a better price or at least get something out of this arrangement beneficial to myself.”  
He was afteral looking out for himself, and dogmeat second. Charley looked thoughtful, and the other looked upset, er Saturn was unsure Danse’s brows had yet to move.

“I’ll give you some time to make a counter offer,”  
Saturn offered and carefully picked his way out of the main room, warily keeping his back away from the two. Sitting outside and looking at the dusty horizon, He could hear Charley trying to negotiate at least a few more caps.

“We have been undercutting him,”  
Danse response was to low to make out, there was a huffy noise.   
“If you won’t join me on this I’ll just make an offer for myself and you can be cakeless.”  
Saturn smirked at that, he liked Charley’s tenacity, Danse seemed to find an objection to that.  
“You can put in your own offer!”

It sounded like he was getting two offers which hopefully both were good. He tapped his knee waiting the sky was still a vague blue which meant no rad storms then. Charley found him first poking his head out from the shattered window.

“We have two offers, is that okay?”  
“That is fine, you aren’t trying to buy all the cakes right?”  
Charley blinked owlishly, as if that thought had never occurred to him.  
“That would be mean, I don’t want Paladin Danse to be left out.”

Saturn shook his head a small burst of light laughter erupted, standing he followed Charley back to the meeting spot. Smothering his chuckles he stood in front of the Paladin, waiting for the first offer. Charley nudged Danse’s arm.

“You go first.”  
The Paladin grunted  
“Current price for the cakes and I’ll sponsor you in the Brotherhood of Steel.”  
Saturn rubbed at his respirator, it was where his chin was. He tilted his head looking at Charley whom was frowning.  
“But I’m your sponsee? You can have two?”

Ah Saturn could understand that, it was a terrible offer first and foremost. How would he get the snack cakes if he was in the BoS, not to mention he had no desire to enter another form of military ever again. On top of that to cast Charley aside? Granted he had no idea on how the ranking system even worked in the Brotherhood. Suspecting if he were to accept this dismal offer, he’d possibly estrange Charley another customer, that and he suspected somewhere along the lines of Danse pulling rank on him for the cakes without caps, as the other had attempted to do so earlier at their first meeting.

“That was a terrible offer, bite me.”  
Charley perked up leaning over to inspect the Paladin’s face, Danse just looked slightly constipated? frowning, brows furrowed, ah! Perhaps he thought it was a good offer?

“The brotherhood will..  
“BITE ME.”  
Saturn spoke over the other cutting off the propaganda speech.  
“Look I’m not currently interested in joining another military any time soon. I’m good, maybe later.”

Later was added based on the stromy expression Danse was getting, it had been rude but Saturn had no desire to listen. Turning to Charley he waited for the next offer. The knight pinked a bit at the sudden attention, blinking he shrugged.

“Two caps off current market place value,”  
Saturn nodded that was amendible but Charley seemed to have something else to add.  
“And I’ll suck your dick for a box.”  
The blush made more sense, the sudden nervousness of the other and the way he sort of held himself. Charley looked over at the Paladin’s stormy expression.

“Knight that is inappropriate.”  
“Sold, to Knight Charley.”  
Saturn spoke up, an essentially free blow job by a cute younger male? He wasn’t going to pass that up, perhaps that's why the other had exited the power armor in the first place.  
“So 4 boxes instead of the normal three you get, I won’t be able to accept more than one blow job per exchange though.”  
Charley nodded eagerly, Danse looked very much like a disapproving parent.

“Can we do it now?”  
Saturn paused and shrugged  
“Sure, but no peeking from the Paladin, go out and secure the perimeter.”

Danse looked ready to object to that but Saturn started removing his outer armor, and sliding out in his dark green bio suit, similar to the flight suits but less bondage flair. He was aware that in armor he had a few extra inches in height though no one said anything thankfully. He looked at Danse whom had yet to move, Charley was effectively pushing the other’s hip.

“If you go I’ll share some of my cakes with you.”  
That got the Paladin to move, stiffly out shooting Saturn a dark scowl before finally leaving the main room. The thomping got progressively quieter, Saturn sat down in a old chair unzipping himself in the front. Tilting his helm at the knight, Charley graced his inner thighs with a wan smile.

“Can I see your face?”  
“You didn’t negotiate that, so no”  
It was for the best Saturn was aware of how unconventional he looked, and there was a fear that if the knight knew he’d refuse his offer. Silly really considering how much the other loved snack cakes, but he was to wary to even drop his defences now even 200 years later.

Charley deflated some and busied himself with the task at hand, his face was that of childlike wonder as he fished out Saturn’s penis.  
“I like your dick armor,”  
It was a shy comment, the knight held the dick reverently looking over the piercings.   
“Thanks.”

The feather light menstrations weren’t doing much for Saturn and he palmed himself from Charley’s hand tugging on some the the piercings and showing the other the proper way to get him hard. Pressing up under his sack a few times, with Charley following suit eventually he got hard enough for a blow job.

There was a tentative lick at the base, followed by another at the head. Saturn placed his left hand in Charley’s hair, applied a gentle pressure to come closer but nothing more. There were a few more laps and then Charley deep throated his entire dick in one go. Caused him to jump a bit looking down to see Charley looking pleased with his pink lips stretched around the cock as he pumped it sucking and rolling his tongue around. One hand cupping Saturn’s balls the other pinning Saturn’s hips down not that it mattered. 

Saturn took a few deep breaths feeling that perhaps Charley wasn’t as inexperienced as he had thought. Willing himself not to thrust into the other as he was pleasured by the other. He could get this for snack cakes, it was a good deal, this knight certainly had a talent. He widened his thighs a bit more leaning back in the chair, the things the other was doing with his tongue sent tremors down his loins.

His hand fisted the hair of Charley tugging on the other. It had been so long since he last came, approximately 200 something years. The knight had one of the pericings between his teeth grinning as he tugged on it, Watching him. Taking him back down to the root and sucking, his legs shifted trying to relax his glutes as he moved to give Charley more access. The warm, wet, heat of the other’s mouth coupled with skilled sucking and lapping. The hand that was rolling his balls his body quivered. Sack tightening hand spasming in the hair Charley pulled out half way. His other hand going to the root base.

Sucking and lapping at his tip, eagerly drinking the cum down as Saturn came. Body shaking he leaned back in the chair soft breaths echoing from his respirator. Charley milked his cock for the last dregs of ejaculate. Petting the dick and tucking it away, even so far as to zip it back up. He rocked back on his legs looking satisfied, there was a dribble of cum in the corner of his lips.

“Come,”  
Saturn beckoned the other up, Charley obayed and nestled between his legs, there was a hiss from the helm retracting. His smaller four fingered right hand came over Charley’s eyes as he kissed the other, licking away any evidence on the outside and savoring the flavor of himself in Charley’s mouth. He felt the other move trying to catch a glimpse, there was thumping outside.

Saturn broke the kiss and activated the helm but before in enclosed his face Charley had managed to sneak a quick glance, his curious blue eyes meet a pair of tired green as the black visor settled back into place. Respirator was clicking back in when the Paladin returned, his face reddened from the sight of Charley laying wantonly on top of Saturn. 

The knight brightened up at Danse.  
“I got a kiss too!”  
The Paladin looked to be on the verge of saying something, but then thought better of it and resumed looking disappointed at Charley, or perhaps Saturn.

“Take four boxes, Knight you’ve earned it.”  
The caps were exchanged and Charley did an excited wiggle as he gave Danse two snack cakes for waiting outside. The rest of the boxes were stored away in his power armor. The knight suited up waving enthusiastically, at Saturn who was still in the chair. Offering a limp wave, they would call again when they desired more.


	3. hindenburg disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obviously on the prydwen, saturn can't make up his mind he likes it but also hates it apparent in him calling it a flying turd.

The new price kept Saturn busy with a steady stream of caps and relaxed with great blow jobs. Eventually he caught wind from Charley that Paladin Danse would seize the cakes as soon as he returned to the blimp, thus Charley had taken to asking Saturn to set up a cake bank for him. While the knight did hide a few of the cake boxes around, he didn’t have personal quarters and often times found his snacks missing.

The snack bank would work but Saturn was less pleased to hear about the Paladin's behaviour he was sure never to become an initiate, lest the man pull rank to commandeer anything he had of minimal value. What if he designed to steal his precious dog away? The same dog he’d try to rename James, didn’t seem to hold.

James was a previous dog, not too bright yet still loveable. He could see bits of James in Dogmeat and for nostalgic value had wanted to have another James. Plus the name dogmeat was poor taste figuratively and literally, he would never eat Dogmeat. Unfortunately James was too short to enunciate like Dogmeat and the name stuck.

Dogmeat was proudly sporting the spiked collar bringing back a well worn ball, for Saturn to toss out into the wastes for the umpteeth time. Tail up in a gentle wave, if Saturn continued eventually Dogmeat would be tired out enough for sleep. He tossed the ball much to the delight of the dog that chased after it like this had been the first time. He would be living in the glowing sea if it hadn’t been for Dogmeat, here in some abandoned hole in the ground was his home. Small and relatively safe, though it was nestled very close to deathclaw territory. Which kept most of the other bad things away.

The ball came back well slimed and dogmeat panting in exertion but still ready for another go. Saturn smiled and tossed it yet again, watching the dog chase after it. He was a very good boy. This time Dog meat kept the ball and settled on to the ground next to Saturn placing his head in the lap along with a well goobered ball. Soft nasal whine was emitted till a hand came down for some pets shutting up Dogmeat, as he watched the sun set.

Saturn stroked the head, he’d been invited by the Paladin to negotiate a price, while on that blimp the something in welsh something about King Arthur. Saturn wasn’t a big literary buff, he never had time, between the military and the crappy hand life had given him. He had friends that were most likely ash now that had shared the wonders of the written word, by reading to him. He liked the idea of King Arthur it had been idealistic, righteous, the easy to see good.

He couldn’t leave Dogmeat behind this time, normally for a box drop he’d go without Dogmeat since the dog no doubt would be eager to blow his cover of snooping around. The dog would probably enjoy the blimp, if there were lots of people. He could see Dogmeat begging for all the pets, he would take the dog. He was informed by Charley in another message that it would be best if he came just in the bio suit as he suspected foul play in tech seizure, apparently someone had let it slip that he had a grenade launcher of a unspecified make.

Duh, he’d made the weapon himself of course it wouldn’t look like a normal one. He didn’t doubt the veracity of Knight Charley’s words but also didn’t understand why someone of the brotherhood would actively undermine it, oh wait yes he did in Knight Charley’s case he was a snack cake supplier. He needed to really consider those two as junkies.

The pick up point was a previous drop point, the husked house. He sat outside in his bio suit, Dogmeat at his side watching the bulky aircraft come towards him. It was loud as it touched down the rotors still going as he made his way to the open door, Dogmeat jumped in and Saturn found himself envious, he managed to climb in awkwardly, almost slipping from his perch the Paladin had grabbed him under his shoulder a bit more forcefully then he would have liked and pulled him into the craft.

Power armor let go of his arm, Saturn stumbled over to a chair and sat. Dogmeat was investigating the area with some careful sniffs and snuffs. Saturn focused on that rather than trying to figure out how the thing was staying aloft. He never liked helicopters much, and he like these strange plane helicopters offspring even less.

The blimp eventually became visible in the sky like a weightless turd, it was oddly phallic in shape. He could see the appeal of having something far out of the way from everything else but he didn’t have to like it. The Prydwen according to Danse he sounded proud of it, and as they got closer Saturn decided it was pretty impressive. Though he wondered how it felt to be on the ground unaffiliated with a war ship like that looming over head?

Docking wasn’t fun, a lot of jostling and it took Saturn a few minutes to even try to stand up. Dogmeat was off sniffing everything and looking for free pets. Tail up and wagging he already got his first pet from a child? There were children on a warship. Grinning at the thought of the ‘baby on board’ placard afixed to one of the windows on the Prydwen.

Knight Charley was waiting for him, in that sprayed on flight suit. The Paladin lead the way Saturn got the vague feeling of being escorted as Charley brought up the rear.

“I thought I was getting a tour?”  
Saturn touched the side of the hallway curious, probably aluminium.  
“We’re going to the observation place, to see the…..um the outside.”  
Charley stuttered the last bit, as the Paladin gave a look at the Knight, over Saturn’s head which was easy because he was short. 

It was an observation deck with someone staring pensively out?

“Elder Maxson.”  
Oh the elder, Saturn waited to see the old codger in charge of the phallic flying fortress. Hoping for a captain ahab like character, grisled old bit of skin. Someone like him possibly?

The man in question turned and while there were a few scars, Saturn was aware that this one was another spring chicken. He probably ought to be paying attention to whatever this elder was saying. Dogmeat was up against his leg smashing his face into the limp hand, whining the Elder’s eyes seemed to have focused on the dog.

“Initiate Saturn..”  
Fuck, Fuck! Saturn turned to the paladin and advanced in a menacing way that caused the eyebrows to move.  
“I came for a negotiation, not an initiation.”  
Turning to the elder hand on Dogmeat’s collar for moral support.  
“Someone hasn’t been truthful, I thought I was getting a tour to help sway my decision, later on.”  
Saturn left with Dogmeat seeking out a cranny he could recollect in far away from Paladin Danse and his terrible offers. Offers that made one an indentured servant to a group that mission statement sounded eerily fascist. 

Rubbing down Dogmeat got his mind off the shitty ordeal. Dogmeat was on his back tongue lolling out onto the floor getting the belly scritches, one leg going in the air. Rolling over into Saturn’s lap licking everything wet. Glad he was still wearing his helm to avoid those foul smelling dog smooches.

It was the Elder that found Saturn tucked away in a supply closet, he merely closed the door and let Dogmeat sniff him before stroking the dog some. Bonding in the relative silence somewhat Saturn wasn’t thinking of anything and he could occasionally feel eyes, eventually he turned to face the other. He noticed the other was wearing a black flight suit, which also looked sprayed on.

Saturn stood up, and issued a stay command to Dogmeat.  
“Please watch my dog,”  
Leaving the Elder to Dogmeat whom was begging for more belly rubs. Saturn had a paladin to find. The Elder did not leave the supply room after Saturn, he’d read that man right. Simply there for the dog, couldn’t blame the other Dogmeat was a soft lovable boy when he wanted attention.


	4. Sit on my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturn finally gets the Paladin to sit on his face  
> also a cliff hanger, er a tad hangy

Tracking down the Paladin in an unfamiliar area proved difficult. He wasn’t technically authorized or maybe as an unwilling initiate he was? He’d met the boy in charge of the brotherhood, he wasn’t sure how to address the other without being facetious, elder. He was easily the elder, technically even older than what he thought, from the ice nap of about 200 years.

He found the sacks of gas that probably equalized the weight of the prydwen somehow. He stood under one thinking, about the vault and why he was here in the first place. Back to the vault 111, taking the place of a former old friend. Who tried to give him something they’d dashed long ago. Frowning he didn’t care if Nora was dead, she would have hated this world. The child his god son, the child represented everything he could not give his lover.

To name him of all people god father? It was a kick to his head while he was still down, as if Emmerich decided to curb stomp him after tripping him. His illustrious military career was nothing here, the other job that Emmerich had gotten him during the decline of the relationship. Saturn held himself frowning deeply in his helm, he didn’t like to reminisce but it seemed to be too fortuitous that the job would result in him vanishing for a long period of time. When he’d finally come back to find Emmerich married and a baby on the way.

The ‘job’ Emmerich had landed him turned out to be unethical human experimentation, or rather Emmerich signed him up to be experimented on. All he wanted to do was embrace the man he loved and when he finally escaped and traveled back, he found Emmerich had willingly moved on. Forgotten about him it seemed. It all left a sour taste in his mouth, so no he wasn’t going to seek out his god son. The child was probably dead anyways.

Once he was done here he’d go back and bury Nora. He could recall how upset she had been when Emmerich had suddenly vanished or died. He knew what that felt like, he’d taken Emmerich’s place in the vault on Nora’s insistence. Shrugging it off he had better things to do, quashing the idea of at least figuring out what happened to the child, he didn’t even recall the name.

Then there was the similarity of Paladin Danse, whom had just signed him up against his will, just like Emmerich all those years ago. Throwing his arms down hands in tight fists, he hated that. He could make his own decisions and live with the results but having someone else decide? Absolutely not. Saturn was a control freak, if only out of necessity. He moved towards what looked like bunk space. Followed one of the power armors to what looked like a repair bay. 

Where he found knight Charley struggling to mod the laser pistol, face screwed up and tongue hanging out as the young man tried to put a capacitor in backwards. Saturn diverted his route to the table,

“Charley, this way.”  
He corrected the capacitor orientation and it engaged smoothly, the Charley smiled cheeks pink. Shy look and pushed over more things that he was trying to mod, Saturn welcomed the distraction, asking after what the other wanted. Something with less kickback, more range, and possibly better focus but that was more of the skill of the shooter than a mod.

“Will you be okay with us? Danse thinks you will.”  
Charley worried a rag between his hands, Saturn looked at the other after finishing the last mod.  
“I need to talk to him, I’m not happy,”  
“Oh, he’s in his room, let me take you to him.”

Saturn followed quietly mulling over this recent incident, it had brought a lot of things up that he’d rather forget about. Now sitting at the forefront of his mind, begging for introspection. He wasn’t sure what an initiate would mean, and perhaps he could fail? Or something so he wouldn’t have to become the next rank, bribe the ‘elder’ possibly.

Charley paused at the door.  
“You’ll still sell me snack cakes?”  
He was hopeful, Saturn nodded.  
“I plan to, don’t worry.”  
He entered the room, ready for a battle. Danse was on his bed reading something in a flight suit. Saturn was rendered speechless, he heard Charley enter and close the door behind him, Danse looked up, face morphing into relief. So the other had worried? Saturn shook his head, hands on his hips.

“I’m not happy with you, in fact I’m not sure I should sell cakes to you ever again. However i value your patronage and have a proposition for you.”  
Charley was hovering behind him, focusing on the heavy set brows one rose up slightly. Danse looked curious.

“I will overlook this gross manipulation, if you sit on my face. I’ll even pay you one box to do this.”  
Danse looked slightly confused mouthing ‘sit on face’ as if trying to suss out duplicity in the statement. Charley had stilled and was looking speculatively at both Saturn and Danse, he could watch as far as Saturn cared, Dogmeat watched him masturbate all the time.

“Okay, I can wear my flight suit?”  
Nodding in reply Saturn approached the other.  
“I will lay on the bed and you will sit on me faceing my feet,”   
Waiting only to receive a nod he climbed into the bed and waited for Danse to get ready to sit on him before he finally removed the helm.

Tugging the other down over his face and keeping Charley’s eager eyes away from his face once again. He’d noticed the knight seemed to have been trying as of late to see his face, he couldn’t understand the curiosity. He was merely the snack cake dealer that accepted sexual favors for payment nothing more.

Danse wasn’t quite sitting on his face, the Paladin was hovering. He could smell the other though, musky undertones mixed with sweat and grease. Rather pleasant, he placed his hands on the Paladin’s thighs trying to force them down.  
“You aren’t sitting on him, you have to sit down.”

Charley bless his heart, the ass finally came to rest on his face with the full weight. He sighed pleased with the turn of events. Danse shifted some he could feel the balls moving against his lower nose. Opening his mouth he forced an exhale into the taunt fabric of Danse’s flight suit, he was rewarded with a slight jump.

“Sit, he’ll give you a thumbs up when he’s done.”  
The buttocks clenched above him,  
“Knight, why are you still here?”  
Saturn snickered at that question, returning his attention to the musky ass above. Licking the fabric till wet with a single mindedness, Dogmeat would be proud. Pressing his face into the crotch that bared down on him. Using both his breath and tongue to coax a response out of the Paladin above.

“You didn’t negotiate me to leave,”  
There was a smugness about that statement, Knight Charley was certainly learning. He probably shouldn’t be learning from someone like Saturn though. Danse made a noise that sounded like a strangled groan.

“I’ll finish him.”  
Danse rolled his hips it was a jerky involuntary movement but Saturn took advantage of it pressing back into the other’s balls as the hips made another jerky roll. Tilting his chin into the turgid flesh pressing against the confines of the flight suit. Moaning into the ass, gods he’s love to eat out the other. Another day, he promised himself he’d eat out the knight, the paladin. Even the elder if he could.

Saturn was an ass man, after having slept for 200 years. He was insatiable had to make up for all that lost time. He felt Charley touch his dick, the knight was overzealous. Danse got up jerkily red in the face looking confused flustered and a dash upset.

“This is inappropriate.”  
Saturn was reaching for his helm. It was slapped away by Charley who pushed his way in just to look at his face. He tried pulling Danse back down but the Paladin resisted tugging away so he let go and the other fell face first onto his lap, and then scrambled away like he’d been shocked.

The testosterone in the room was high, they were all sporting varying stages of hard on. Saturn suspected he was the only one fully aroused, based on Charley’s fledgling bulge, and Danse, he had no baseline on the Paladin but the other was obviously hard the flight suit left very little to imagine especially when it was soaked with saliva. Red in the face and avoiding eye contact, shame it looked like.

Best chance was now, he had a scheme, he had the goods. The timing was good, both were aroused Saturn decided it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bio suit makes a hand for saturn he's missing his right, mostly just his fingers, the suit makes up for it so he usually always wears it.
> 
> I'm going to at a convention so won't be updated till possibly the second week of april. Most of the story is written, however its taking on a life of its own, this was supposed to be a short ditty of snack cakes and sex, not a dark story but alas of mice and men, or dodos and shiny things.


	5. two's a company three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure on the exact limitations of this, its fantasy I'll leave it at that. sometimes gravity takes a day off, usually to eff someone over though out of spite, it is a spiteful entity.

“I have special edition valentines snack cakes, red velvet is the flavor, cream cheese icing, you each get half and more if you both are willing to engage in fucking me at the same time.”   
Saturn leaned over and opened his bag to show of the limited edition cakes, in the shape of hearts very gimmicky red cakes white icing and little pink heart sprinkles. 

“Yes!”  
Charley was in, that man would probably do anything for snack cakes. Saturn bagged it and pulled out a can of lube, He turned to the Paladin. Danse looked upset, hand clenching and unclenching, panting he shuffled over to the bed.  
“Fine.”

 

Saturn got up, from the bed.  
“We should all strip, Heaviest on the bed first, then me then the lightest.”  
Looking at Knight Charley who was already unzipping his flight suit, eager. Danse was in the middle of unzipping but also trying to to look at anything else, face very red when his eyes landed on Charley’s nude form.  
“What flavor is red velvet?”

“Its vanilla and chocolate, and lots of red food dye.”  
So much red that it could stain the stool that color, he’d let the other two find that out later. Not his business, though based on how slowly one of them was going that was his business, after all he wanted to get fucked sooner than later, to avoid the cold feet. Squatting down and rummaging in the bag he extracted a single red velvet cake, splitting in in half he gave one side to Charley.

A reward for already being naked, he took the other half over to Danse who was staring at the cake still half dressed as if he was struggling to remove his flight suit from his waist. Knocking the other’s hand from reaching for it he fed the man the cake, Charley was moaning about how good it was Danse joined him. Saturn freeded of the cake, stuck his hands into the waist of the flight suit and pulled it down. He rested his head on a hip and palmed the paladin’s dick, a few strokes ending in a tug to make sure the other was standing at attention like a good soldier.

Charley was applying lube while watching them and licking the icing from his fingers, the perfect scandalous image for Danse, who somehow managed to flush more. Saturn applied the lube to Danse and pushed him towards the bed, Charley followed coming in for a kiss on Danse, though it turned into face eating contest as they each sought out the remains of the snack cakes on their faces.

Saturn turned to the bed lifting the sheet to find, crumbs. Cake crumbs to be exact this was the battlefield were so many snack cakes met their demise. He laid the sheet back over the carnage he wasn’t going to be fucked in crumbs. Saturn grabbed a generous portion of lube for himself, for preparation and moved out of the way as Charley pushed Danse into the bed.

The knight looked pleased at the swollen lips his superior supported, and sat on his legs grinning. Saturn joined them on the bed which creaked but otherwise held. He carefully positioned Dasne as he slid down the length, Watching the other for any signs, the hands gripped tightly on his hips. The hips lurched Saturn finds himself toppling forward into the chest of Danse, hands moving to his ass and pulling the cheeks apart.

“Knight Charley,”  
The bed protested as Charley wiggled closer pressing his own hard dick into the occupied anus. Saturn could not see the other but he could feel him and certainly hear him.  
“Oh, ohhh so tight!”

Saturn exhales slowly as the other pushes in filling him, Danse’s hands are like steel in their grip he will surely have bruises on his hips and buttocks after this. He is filled, with two very handsome young men, a small whimper escapes from his chest as Danse starts to move. Pushing past that spot within him, muscles clenching at the sensation. Saturn looks up seeing the other stare at him with want, another jerk and he gasped. Danse looked oddly satisfied from that interaction, Saturn feeling a bit humiliated with the exchange tucks his head, as to avoid eye contact.

The pace is mostly done by Danse until Charley decides to finally participate and move just out of time to Danse, so his ass is always filled at any given time. Charley is loud the bed creaks and groans with some of the jerkier thrusts it bounces up against the wall. Making a dull thudding noise, which is not as persistent as Charley's elation of the tight warm heat, moaning and occasionally having enough to say words like “fuck, so good! Yes.”

If Saturn is ever to engage in anal sex with Charley he knows now in advance to bring a gag. Danse is making mostly grunting noises that match his gasps and soft moans. Rocking as best he could the off time thrusting left him disoriented, Danse was at least giving him some indications with his hands. The slapping of skin as, huffing, and the intermittent thumping noises, not to mentions the sweat musky scent of sex, Charley leaned over Saturn pressing down to his root.

“I’m the bread in sex sandwich.”  
Said in a husky voice that was quite breathless and while the wording was poor and quite unromantic Saturn didn’t really care at this point. The door opened and only Charley looked over, it closed and the bed thumped against the wall.

“Paladin Danse, We share a wall.”  
The Elder moved around survey the ‘sandwich’ eyes calculating. Danse stiffened probably trying to salute from his position. There was a finger probing into the filled ass, Saturn huffed he was close, clenching down on the finger and the dicks. Charley shifts eyes impossibly round from looking behind him.

Saturn whines loudly as he feels a third dick press in, clawing at Danse. There is a dull stretching pain and he can’t seem to escape stuck between the two. It stops slowly pulling out and then back to pushing in. Charley is now flush fully on top of him, biting his own lip to prevent any more salacious things from escaping. Saturn comes, a strangled moan escapes from his mouth as his body spasms around the dicks inside of him.

Elder Maxson looked over the knight and initiate, to Stare directly at Danse. While he thrusted into the the very tight and occupied anus, skin slapping as he started his campaign.  
“Next. Time. Move. Your. Bed. From. The. Wall. Ad Victoriam!”  
Each word punctuated by a thrust, Charley cried out coming first, Followed by Maxson, Danse, and in a rare show, Saturn comes again.The Elder wiped himself off on Charley's ass, cleaned and tucked away he stalked out of the room his business done.

They must have napped like that Saturn was dead after his second orgasm. He woke to being itchy and his ass stung. Charley was cleaning himself with a towel, Danse was already back in a clean flight suit. They were waiting for the cakes, he motioned to the bag they could have them, he was going back to sleep.


	6. The ol’slappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elder daddy of steel gets his comeuppance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a hot mess, I've got at least 14 chapters done and I don't see a possible end yet...  
> but I like to reread them over and over hoping to find the common mistakes, and yet I don't :S
> 
> also slow as heck in writing since my temp job is full time

Saturn was out, sleeping hard after the ordeal he might have been drooling he didn’t care he was dead to the world. He stirred when both Charley and Danse had a snack cake frenzy, hearing them squabble over the cakes, Danse was trying to take more, Charley stood his ground threatening Saturn on Danse. He smiled at that not much of a threat but it seemed to work.

Someone left the room and Saturn couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes,  
“I’m leaving some of my cake in your bag for safe keeping.”  
Charley whispered into his ear causing him to flinch a bit, there was a pat on the shoulder.  
“I gotta go,”

Thus he was alone again, shifting till he found a more comfortable spot. Relaxing and surrendering to the oblivion once more. Sure he was sticky, and crusty but right now he couldn’t be damned to clean himself up, to tired. To satiated, utterly relaxed he probably couldn’t even walk, the mere idea of walking was distasteful. So he slept for a few more hours.

The door opened, heavy footsteps and a rustle of fabric registered, Saturn assumed it was Danse. Something sounded like leather rubbing and then the voice broke the silence.  
“Initiate,”  
Fuck it was the elder man child, he turned to face the other. Unwilling to give up his horizontal position just yet. The Elder looked unamused, arms folded and face with a petulant frown.

He carefully raised himself to a more upright position, his bones creaked and popped. He gave the other a very tired look, as he managed to sit on his very sore ass. Maxson was quite for a moment eyes roaming over Saturn’s body. He reached for his bio suit, but Maxson cut him off.

“Come with me initiate,”  
Saturn obliged, naked he stood swaying a bit. He took two unsteady steps and the Elder was there at his elbow, tight grip and guiding him. 

“Thank you,”  
He uttered in a raspy sleep addled voice, leaning against the young man as they walked the short bit to the Elder’s rooms. He was guided into a personal shower and the younger man left. Saturn did his best to clean himself up the water was luke warm which was perfectly fine. Maxson came back whilst he was in the middle of cleaning his ass, head against the wall hips pushed out as he blindly  
scrubbed back there.

There was a definite reddening on the ears of the Elder, Saturn noted as he languidly fingered himself for any damage. Thankfully there didn’t seem to be any, he rinsed out the wash rag, turned off the shower, and took a step out the Elder was holding a towel.

“Thank you,”  
Still quite hushed, in tone he grabbed the towel and dried off, wrapping it around his hips at the end, which seemed to have broken the spell on Maxson. He turned away stiffly, posture going ridgid once more, ears still red though. Motioning to the chair on the other side of his desk, which was covered in papers.

Saturn didn’t want to sit, he walked to the chair and stood next to it. Looking back at the younger man pointedly and then moved the chair with a leg. Maxson’s face was a gift, Saturn made sure to commit that realization to memory. Instead without any prompting, he kneeled at the front of the desk, resting his head directly on it.

Waiting quietly for the other to regain his sense of pride? Control? The young man finally sat down and looked at him, eye contact was an easy sort of affair Saturn was very good at staring. The other steepled his hands together, leaning forward, papers rustling.  
“Paladin danse did sing your praise, however his report lacks the typical details he normally has. Knight Charley’s report is vastly different.”

Saturn muffled a yawn, he was still very tired, the Elder looked displeased. He didn’t feel apologetic at all he was older than the three that fucked him so he felt this was perfectly normal. Maybe the elder ought to reverse positions see how well he recovers from it.  
“And? I didn’t even want to join.”

The Elder regarded him with cool authority, pushing on past his statement.  
“What happened, I do not see anything about you that warrants Danse’s praise. You fraternize with your commanding officers, you are small, and crippled.”  
Saturn flinched at the crippled comment, yes he was missing nearly half his toes, most of his teeth and a hand. The bio suit did a good job at making a hand for his stump, why he kept the thing.

“I threw molotov cocktails at the ghoul swarm, that your idiot tin cans roused. Dodged knight Charley’s terrible aim, and evaded paladin Danse’s attempts of extortion. Struck a deal with them for pre war food, and continued to trade for it for caps and other things. Danse tried to use the brotherhood as a bargaining chip.”  
Saturn spoke dryly in a bored tone, with very little inflection. Maxson leaned back sighing, a hand to his brow.

“Snack cakes,”  
Uttered in dejection.  
“If he wasn’t my best soldier, I would have tried to break him of this vice.”

“Vices make people more human.”  
Look at himself, he was willing to pay for sex, though he suspected Knight Charley was harboring feelings for him. The elder sighed.

“Fratinerzation with your fellow brothers isn’t permitted.”  
“Good kick me out, or I’ll fraternize everyone here.”  
There was a hollow slapping noise causing Saturn looked up to see the Elder in a face palm. The hobo glove covering the most likely exasperated face. He noted the ears were still bright red. Saturn moved from his spot, pushing up on the desk standing and stretching. The towel fell and he left it as he moved towards the Elder. Intent on making his statement true, the cool blue eyes met him and there was a mixture of fear, arousal, and anger.

Reaching for the coat lapel and pulling himself up to the Elder’s face, Saturn knew he wasn’t that strong right now. Maxson was meeting him, face to face, He pressed a hard kiss onto the other’s lips, nipping at them. His lame arm curled around the lower back he pushed the other towards the bed. He let the other dominate the kiss, Maxson wasn’t the best at this. He was inexperienced, Saturn huffed into the kiss and pushed back with a renewed sense of vigor, pressing the flat of his tongue against the others and pushing back into Maxson’s mouth. 

He would teach the Elder a few things, maybe more if the other was willing. Maxson pulled away heaving, and pushing away from Saturn who used his own weight to pull the other onto the bed. The heat and stiffness of Maxson’s crotch gave him away, Saturn ran his hand over the hard penis. Mildly amused at how quick it got up.

There was a hand on his mouth, thumb pressed in. ah! Took a moment for him to realize what the other wanted. He relaxed his jaw letting the other map his mouth with a thumb. He wiggled on the bed laying on his back mouth open waiting. The belt of the flight suit dropped and the dick was freed. Saturn obliged the other and sucked on the offered cock, grunting at an impossible frenzied rate Maxson pressed into his mouth. There was a hand on his throat, squeezing. Saturn reached up and snagged the balls twisting them, and tugging. He did not like this and was letting the other know quite succinctly.

Maxson tore away, the grip on the balls released and Saturn rolled to his side looking cross at the other. He reached over for a belt and looped it, he sat upright and patted his thighs.  
“Come here,”  
Surprising the other did, laying over his lap. The belt adjusted over the other’s neck, with no complaint.  
“Snack cake will be the safe word, just utter it once and I will stop. Maxson?”  
“Arthur,”  
The elder grumbled. Oh he wasn’t going to use the elder’s first name in this dynamic, it would ruin the set up.

“Mr. maxson, you’ve been a very bad man.”  
Then proceeded to slap the thickly muscled ass, while pulling on the belt to choke the other. Fuck did it work Arthur jumped from the smack but also groaned, hard throbbing dick digging into his leg Saturn continued to slap the ass in front of him. Not speaking much but keeping an eye on the back making sure the other was still breathing. 

About thirty or so slaps in Saturn felt the balls lift against his leg. He tightened the belt more and brought his hand down on the lower buttocks and palmed the balls. The body spasmed strangled gasping, legs shaking, thick rivulets of hot cum squirted on Saturn’s lap and the belly of the flight suit. He released the belt and let the other lay their spent, massaging the back end of Maxson, pleased with how ample it was. It was a lovely specimen, he would have to sample it later.

He tilted the other’s head inspecting the postcoitus look of Arthur Maxson, leaning over to kiss the other. He bit down just under the jaw in the area that was smooth, sucking on the bite, making it red. Essentially he just marked the man. The other was watching him with glazed eyes, Saturn tugged the other into the bed properly. Licked up the cum frowning at the flavor of smoke. He tucked the other away, wandered to the bathroom to retrieve that washcloth he used earlier. Used it to clean off the flight suit, tossing it on the floor he snuggled up to Arthur and took a brief nap.

He woke a while later Arthur was snuggled into him, the mark on his neck was a vivid red color. Very noticable maybe the other could pop the collar on his battle coat. Saturn carefully disengaged himself from the other and slipped out of the room, he retrieved his bio suit, and suited up. It was time to leave.


	7. mounting a deathclaw was a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merely sets up for chp8 nothing but exposition really, integral? not sure but it came out so easily and it was somewhat good that I kept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes peeing in a medical urinal is in this chapter, in case that grosses anyone out

It had been a long while since he’d been called to the prydwen, half hoping that he’d been excommunicated from them after the last thing he did to their Elder. He’d been called again, there was a threat of course if he didn’t come of his own volition soon, they’d send Paladin Danse to track him down. 

He diverted his quest from the edge of the glowing sea to the boston airport, in his full gear sans the bio suit. Dogmeat was in his battle armor as well. Slightly worried that his weapons might be seized, though the thought of Paladin Danse following him around and learning where he stashed stuff was of equal worry. He could remake his armor on the supplies he’d amassed weapons would require a bit more supply, and opted on coming armed over unarmed.

It wasn’t much of a threat in reality, but having tested the waters many times Saturn decided it would be best to show up without a ornery tin can escort. Dogmeat at his side he eventually made his way to the boston airport. He was greeted by a few of the squire's, apparently he was tasked with take them out?

They were lavishing attention on dogmeat as he looked around, confused. He had spent a good amount of time in the military, he knew he ought to report in. Though the squires were just children and they were already wandering off. He followed dogmeat, the dog had a good nose on his shoulder. He managed to keep them close together they were all armed, a few radroaches and some mole rats later, they were referring to him as Colonel or Col after his old rank from before the war. Which they took to after he barked at them for losing formation after killing a ghoul, and ended in a story about a similar situation but in before war time. Which the squires practically ate.

Now he was back to being Colonel Saturn, and his group was practically children. They did an old world salute, he couldn’t tell if they were mocking him and let them continue rummaging around in a rusted shell of an aircraft. Picking up scrap, some caps were also scrounge up.

“Col Saturn, what is that?”  
A squire pointed out of the plane at something approaching them. Leaning out the port hole he looked at the blurry shape, the heat causing a mirage like appearance. Saturn turned the other way and looked out towards the way they came. He couldn’t see the airport anymore, they were far out into the wastes now.

He moved back to the porthole some of the squires were exhibiting nervousness, as he looked out at the thing he presumed was a deathclaw, it was big enough shape wise. It was headed this way, he looked at the squire’s they were equipped with weapons but none of them were suitable for a deathclaw.

“It looks like a deathclaw,”  
His statement caused further panic, he managed to calm them down some. Had them relocate to a rocky outcropping that was a few meters away from the aircraft. He then moved to engage the death calw as it changed its course, to get to the squires. It was messy, oh so messy. He could hear the squires shouting encouragement.

His armor was mostly deathclaw and radscorpion from the glowing sea, he was unsure if this deathclaw would be stronger or not. The grenades worked at first till the creature closed the distance between them. The flamethrower worked in the way of providing a smoke screen, the deathclaw was definitely weaker than the ones in the glowing sea, however it was still a pain to take down.

Dogmeat was with the squires, Saturn knew his dog friend was probably resisting the urge to help. Resisting the command to stay. He pulled the beast into a head lock, didn’t work he was too fucking short. It shook him and eventually he found himself on the back of the creature, arms wrapped around the neck. Squeezing as hard as he could, the creature scratched him but then headed towards the squires. Squeezing with a renewed urgency,

“Fire! Shoot the legs.”  
He yelled, it took the squires only a minute and they were all firing at the deathclaw. One shot off something that looked like a flare. This might be it, Saturn realized belatedly this could be the incident that gets him kicked from the bos, or gets him dead.

The death claw swung him down by a leg it had grabbed. He was shot a few times by friendly fire, slammed into the ground breath gone. To be fair the deathclaw didn’t look so good either, he used his flamethrower this close, getting the heat as well. It was worth it the scream the deathclaw made, his leg was freed and he scrambled awkwardly away.

The death claw reared back and charged at him horns down, he wiggled to his side trying to avoid those horns. The pain seared through his flank, the was moisture in his armour, blood as the beast lifted him up as if to toss him off. His armor pinched onto the horn and he didn’t go flying. He jammed the flame thrower down the maw of the thing as it roared. Squeezing the trigger and finally killing it. 

The deathclaw collapsed on top of his legs head tilted funny as the horn was still embedded in his torso. He could hear the squires cheering, he could hear dogmeat near him. There was a rumble, and he froze fear that the beast was somehow still alive, no it was a vertibird, several in fact. Maybe he’d still be kicked out? He couldn’t do another one of these escort the children around the wasteland exercises they weren’t good for his health.

\---

He’d been in the prydwen for a week now, the first five days were great he got to sleep, after the fifth day sleeping was becoming a bit of a tedium. So much for being kicked out. He had vague recollections of the Elder visiting him along with Charley and Danse. Cade was quite the looker, or so Saturn thought. He was bais bald people were always more attractive.

His gear was removed, he shifted and ran his hand along his body there was a lot more gauze than he thought was needed? He’d been gored right, there should just be a hole, maybe a few scratches. He shifted again to the side, his back was sore, where was dogmeat? There was an iv drip in his arm, the one he couldn’t feel… he squinted at his arm. It look attached it probably popped out of the socket, that was probably why it was all tingly, which was better. He didn’t want to feel it if it was dislocated.

Cade was talking to someone about him, violation of privacy. Saturn propped himself on his good arm trying to get a better idea on the conversation. Healing well, documents matchup, something about altered genetics, Saturn ignored that part. Model patient apparently sounded like most of Cade’s patients would just walk off, well at least someone was endorsing his slothfulness.

Dogmeat pranced in ears perked up, letting out a loud whine when seeing Saturn was up. Oh no he’d seen that face before, “I haven’t seen you in forever and I need to lick you all over” face. Dogmeat jumped into the bed, stepping all over his painful spots. He flinched back from the dog kisses, trying to hide under the sheet. Which caused the dog to attempt to dig him out. Till Dogmeat was removed from the bed his whines could be heard down the hall. 

Propping his head up better he lays down awkwardly, his arm was not responding. A squire comes in and looks happy to see him moving around. It the girl with braids she was with him while they scavenged that air craft.  
“Colonel, I’m so sorry, we didn’t know.”  
“What?”

She looked sad, and Captain knight Cade came over with a clipboard.  
“Apparently Knight Rys, told them they were going out to scavenge that area even though most knights and paladins know its in deathclaw territory. To further add to the confusion, the Knight pointed you out as their commanding officer; in reality he was assigned them as duty for failing something else.”  
Saturn nodded slowly, it made sense, the squires were already leaving when he came to the place. If he’d left to look for a commanding officer no doubt they’d probably all be dead?

“Okay,”  
He added slowly and shifted suddenly very cold.

“You killed the deathclaw, obtained non threatening wounds and when they rescue retrieved you they found that your flamethrower,”  
The man jerked his head to the mangled wreck of it nearby.  
“Had imploded. You have quite a few burns the armor saved you for the most part.”  
He turned to the squire,  
“Inform the elder he’s awake.”

“Um, could you put my arm back in?”  
Saturn hazard quietly, Cade looked at him funny coming over to the side with the iv in it. There was palpitations on his arm till the other confirmed the head was indeed out of the socket. The other man grabbed the upper arm and the shoulder, Saturn looked away left hand gripping at the sheet, and just as Elder Maxson walked in Cade jerked the bone back into place with a gristly pop and a hoarse shout. His arm was on fire pain radiated through it, Cade palpitated the shoulder once more to check everything. Nodding when he found everything in order.

“Elder,”  
Cade let himself out of the immediate area and Maxson moved the chair closer and sat down. Saturn waited for a dressing down, or something. There was a jingle and a set of holotags were placed next to his head. Oh no he wasn’t going to be kicked out, instead it was officially owned by another militia. He frowned at them reaching up or thinking he was reaching up, his arm sort of made a half hearted attempt at reaching, failing to grab them he gave up tired already.

“Knight Charley was in here, you made him useless to us.”  
“Oh so he has a use?”  
Saturn snipped without really thinking, there was a shift of leather and he looked at the younger man the lips were pulled up on one side. Elder Maxson was smirking at that, finally some humanity from him.

“He’s a shrewd barter, use that talent.”  
“You learned this from the snack cake exchanges?”  
Saturn nodded and remained quiet, the Elder’s voice sounded tired, he sighed. At least the mark was gone from the neck from what he could see anyways the younger man probably healed fast.The Elder leaned in smirk gone he was frowning Saturn could feel the weight of the eyes.

 

“You will remain on the prydwen for now, when you are released come see me.”  
Maxson stood posture straight and stiff, the face of command was in place as if expecting discourse on this. Saturn wasn’t dumb, he certainly wasn’t in a position to fight anyways. He knew he had a resistant to stimpacks, Up here was actually safer for now he was fine.

“Elder, before you go could you get me that urinal?”  
Pointing to the one on the counter, he needed to pee. Probably sometime soon, expecting as soon as he sat up the need would be known. The ear tips were red again, interesting but at least Maxson gave him the urinal 

“Thank you!”  
He sat up and moved the blanket, getting to the act of peeing. Unperturbed by the Elder watching, he’d already seen Saturn naked. God it felt great to pee! As he sat up his thighs ached, back burned probably from lack of use.

He finished and laid back down leaving the urinal between his legs, for Cade to take for samples or something he presumed like pre war hospitals. Offering a wan smile to the elder he slid back into the supine position. Tired, time for a nap. He could hear the footsteps heavy and authoritative leaving the area as he drifted off.


	8. Saturn's snack cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturn is an ass man, he finally gets to eat some delectable ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I figured out its google docs that just doesn't like me mass highlighting things which is a pain had to type out the chapter title and of course me an fumble fingers here saturn's snake cake which sounds just as sexual hmmm
> 
> let me know if one finds any errors yes I've read this over many times but i'm really good at missing things.
> 
> Enjoy!

Saturn could feel himself going crazy, he found company of the knights less and less amusing. He was bunked in the communal space, and he was very close to smothering Knight Jared in his sleep. Contemplating murdering the man that kept moving his prosthetic, or the specially made flight suit that fit his stature. He was aware that it was hazing, but he found it annoying because it was constantly him.

There had been another knight inducted into the Brotherhood, but she didn’t get any of the items missing. Minor physical harm wasn’t sent her way, he could only assume it was because she wasn’t an outsider. When Dogmeat was with him the bullying wasn’t so bad, however it was near impossible for Dogmeat to stay with him all the time, they had their morning walk, and the Dogmeat would go to the squires or to the elder the dog had a very busy social schedule. Saturn could not begrudge his dog happiness.

He spent the evening loitering around the gas bellows talking to them, in a hushed whisper that he could free the particles and they could erupt in a fiery undertaking, fitting only for entropy they deserve. A scribe had given him a funny look, but it was still a relatively safe space since the highly pressurized flammable gas was there, the others didn’t seem too keen on approaching him there. Beside’s paladin Danse's rooms he really didn’t have many places to hide.

He did a lot of the grunt or bitch work, talking to scribes and what not. Still not cleared for deployment, and he was sure if he was he’d never return. His weapons had been returned but still locked away because of the nature of his weapons and the highly volatile gases in the ship. He’d rebuilt his flamethrower with Proctor ingram, discussing the heat output she disagreed on the strength saying it would burn him. Not if he had his Bio suit, which was tucked away out in the wastes safer than him.

He made sure to keep his time with proctor Quinlan short the man had first started off about how Saturn the roman god ate his own children, Saturn knew that he also knew he was technically anachronistic as well. The general vibes he got from the other were not pleasant as the man spent the entire first and second meeting verbally dissecting him.

Besides bitch work he made it appoint to visit the squires that were on the ship, by now his story had spread throughout the entire Squire collection. Usually there were requests of retelling or seeing the deathclaw gore mark. They all called him Colonel as well, he spent time with them teaching them prewar things, or showing off Dogmeat and his tricks. Anything to keep him away from the communal quarters, and patrol routes within the ship.

The bruise from the power armor ached, he pressed his face into a cool towel to sooth it. Using Paladin Danse’s room as temporary hiding spot. His lack of snack cakes seemed to have soured the Paladin to him, strangely enough. Danse would give him disapproving glares, fold his arms like a disapproving parent, it was really Danse’s fault for the lack of cakes and he refused to feel sorry about it.

Charley on the other hand had still sought him out, the Knight had admitted to having a crush on Saturn. Though he was also quick to defend Danse’s attitude as worry and wanting Saturn to seek him out for help. He wasn’t going to snitch, he’d been in this position before snitching just made the attacks more vicious and sporadic.

Hiding in the Paladin’s rooms right now was the only feasible thing to do currently as Jared and some of his compatriots were roaming the ship in power armor as per required to their current duty. He was short, power armor made people much taller he was tired of being hit on ‘accident’. Imagining stomping knight Jared’s head into a sharp corner of concrete gave him some bliss, he’d then process the knights body and feed the parts to his comrades. Maybe even taint the flesh so they could enjoy suffering too.

He startled as the door slid open, expecting Danse but seeing Charley who closed the door quietly and made his way over. Charley climbed on to the bed, and pulled the rag away, soft sound of discontent.  
“Why are they hurting you? We are brothers now.”

“I’m an outsider, I don’t belong.”  
Saturn offered up something that had been haunting him since the vault. He didn’t belong here, or there, he belonged no where. Charley pressed into him, touching Saturn and exploring his body.  
“I didn’t belong at first, but now they have me bartering for goods, I’m really good at that.”

Saturn sighed well at least someone had taken his advice. Now if he could avert the brotherhood’s desire to create war with all the other militia in the commonwealth, then he could retire and go back to his hole in the ground.

“I uh did that thing, you told me about...in the shower.”  
Saturn rolled towards the other on the narrow cot, piqued he’d told Charley about douching. After the knight had expressed that anal sex was gross because ‘that's where poop comes from’. He patted the other’s chest making for the zipper.

“Don’t mind if I sample you?”  
“Uh? Okay.”  
Charley wiggled out of his flight suit in record time. Hands and knees on the bed he wiggled his ass. Saturn placed his face on one cheek, he face did ache but this ass was amazing. He could handle it a little pain always made the pleasure better anyways. Slightly Excited about Danse coming in to see them doing dirty things on his crumb filled bed.

 

Pulling the cheeks apart and blowing on the other,   
“Oh!”  
He licked along the seam, from the balls to the anus then over the anus to the top of the crease.  
“Oh! My!”  
Charley was already arching back into his face, setting the mood of being aroused and very loud, he didn’t think too much of it as he lapped at the puckered hole. Causing the other to squirm around exclaiming with short breath.  
“This is amazing!”

Saturn hadn’t even put his tongue in, proving just how sensitive Charley was down here. He exhaled on the balls watching them twitch, hand gripping the plush buttock a bit harder. Kneading the muscle with his hand as he lapped a bit more at the balls, to tease the other. Though it sounded like Charley was just thoroughly enjoying the experience.

He pokes the tip of his tongue into the hole, pressing in as Charley presses back enthusiastically. Arching his back and pushing his hips out as if to get Saturn deeper into his anus. Squeezing the flesh of the buttock he obliges and presses his tongue deeper into the flush hole. 

Pressing in as deep as he could to get a better taste of the other, nose buried in the ass eyes closed remembering this scent. The musk of Charley was light, and a tad sweet, hand shifting to cup the balls as he pressed in and swirled his tongue. Charley was still singing his praise when the door slammed open; causing Charley to jump, and press back onto Saturn, his head bumped back in surprise, but also physics.

He looked over the round curve of Charley’s ass to see, Elder Maxson he looked upset but also very much like a ripe tato. His mouth was stuck in the form of ‘danse’, Saturn licked at charley some more while he waited.   
“Ohhhh, Elder I’m sorry for making so much-AH! Noise.”

Charley rocked back into Saturn, gasping and keening, hands balled into the sheets. Saturn kept his face down, in the ass where it belonged away from the Elder’s eyes.  
“Mmmm, to bad there isn’t something that could gag me!”  
Voice hitching as Saturn tugged on the balls, he eyed Maxson though the cleft. Charley was certainly playing his cards right, the elder’s flight suit failed at hiding the burgeoning erection. Maxson tucked his head down, and closed the door stepping over to the noisy Knight.

“Oh please, I’ve dreamed about this.”  
Charley moaned into the Elder’s crotch as the other pressed his clothed dick on Charley’s face. The buckle clicked open and Charley’s salacious comments were finally muffled. There was a grunt from the Maxson, hands up twitching as if he wasn’t sure where to put them. Saturn pressed his tongue deeper into the hole causing charley to moan, and Maxson to make another choked noise.

His hand moved to the turgid penis, reaching up to the tip rubbing the precum on his hand as he pulled the foreskin down. Squeezing the head, cause Charley to buck involuntary. Maxson had finally placed his hands on Charley’s head and shoulder, heavy breathing flustered face. 

Saturn moved his hand from Charley’s dick to his ass, poking his index finger into the anus to stretch it so he could apply his tongue to the depths more easily. The sphincter spasmed as he slid another finger in to scissor it, he could still hear Charley moaning. The cock in his mouth only muffled it, Maxson’s grunts and gasps were added and in the end neutralized the muffling since he was just as loud, as Charley was. Not as vocal, but the heavy breathing and grunting was just as telltale as to what they were doing.

Getting a third finger in, and finding the prostate was the beginning of the end for Charley. Moving his mouth lower to suckle on the gooch and lap at the balls while he rubbed the spot with Charley, which in turned made Maxson cry out to whatever the depraved knight was doing to him on that end. He continued as the balls pulled up and the ass clenched around his fingers.

“I really liked that.”  
Charley was talking again, Saturn kissed the ass goodbye as he finally withdrew from it, wiping his hands off on Danse’s bed. Charley wiggled his bum some as he turned to face Saturn, flushed a bright red from the chest up to his face.  
“I made a mess,”

Saturn could see that, and of course to avoid eye contact, he bent over and cleaned up the mess with his tongue, which caused more noise and wiggling. Firm wet strokes along the soft penis, around the foreskin and along the belly till the mess was gone. Charley was biting his lip, Saturn peered at the other from his position over the dick.

“I messed up Danse’s bed,”  
Saturn shrugged it was already messed up with all those crumbs, Paladin Danse was a crumb heathen. Charley pulled something from his bag.  
“I’ll offer these in a token of peace.”  
Two snack cakes were placed on the pillow, earning a sigh from Maxson whom was still there.

“Knight Harris, you are dismissed and thank you. Knight Saturn my quarters.”  
The Elder waited, eventually he inclined a brow at Charley who finally got the message and wiggled back into his flight suit. Gave Saturn a quick peck on the cheek and all but skipped out of Danse’s room.

Saturn got up and followed Elder Maxson out of the room. He was not chastised for fraternization this time, he was verbally chastised for putting up with the hazing. He was to be sent out under Paladin Danse for some field work, thankfully he could get off the blimp and disappear. He just had to lose Danse should be easy.


	9. Paladin’s palliative care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I spend most of my time trying to come up with witty chapter titles.   
> :P
> 
> let me know if you spot any glaring mistakes in the grammar area
> 
> *possible dub con so I'll fix the tags, this will probably be the only chp with it, its not my thing? even for rp really not my cup of icky leaf water

“So I came back from the showers and my room it smells terrible, almost like testosterone, musk, and cheap soap. There on my pillow two snack cakes. I suspect foul play. Someone broke into my room and I haven’t figured out why yet.”

Haylen looked at Saturn with a tight smile, she knew. Maybe she had heard? Or Charley probably told her, he had loose but delectable lips.

“I asked Elder Maxson about it since we share a wall, if he heard anything...and um,”  
Danse face turned a brilliant red eyes widening, words faltering and Haylen nudged him, to continue.  
“Well what did the elder say?”

“Not since last time.”  
Danse muttered lowly still flushed in the memory most likely, looking at the ground. Haylen smiled again and offered a plausible excuse. 

“Well then maybe someone fresh from a work out came to give you some snack cakes, everyone knows you like them.”   
She looked directly at Saturn as she spoke, lips curving upward in a cheshire grin. Oh she knew he was certain of that, and now he knew not to tell Charley anything of importance. Danse had looked up and noticed that she was looking at him and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Saturn.

“Knight, was it you?”  
Saturn offered his hand palm up with a shrug,  
“It was a collaborative effort, think of it as a thank you.”  
Luckily the paladin took that, hook line and sinker. His face bruise was starting to fade, finally and occasionally he’d catch Danse looking at it. He was staring at it now.  
“I am happy you’ve been accepted into the brotherhood.”

Saturn nodded trying to look pleased, trying to end this vein of talk before it started. He was only glad to be out on whatever the duty was to be away from that ship. Dogmeat the traitor was tailing Haylen the whole way out. He had a thing for girls though with some satisfaction he’d been tailing her with his nose as close to her ass as possible, much to the dismay of Haylen.

“So what are we doing?”  
Saturn carefully asked of no one.  
“Elder Maxson wants us to pick up any tech from your vault 111.”  
Oh well at least he could finally give Nora a proper burial, with an audience. He’d been meaning to go back it was just something he’d tell himself and then fail to follow through mostly because he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Denial or something steps of grieving but why was beyond him. Nora had merely been his replacement, a newer model? Perhaps he was grieving what could have been?

If the other had survived with the child, he would have been tasked with raising and helping them survive no doubt. Guilted into it, chained to a life to a woman he held nothing for and a child that he had no clue to care for. To raise a child he didn’t love? Another him then? He couldn’t no child deserved that. Thankfully they were both dead and he didn’t have to worry about this.

 

He remained silent as they made their way to the vault, as Saturn opens it he stands in the entry.  
“I have someone to send off, it won’t take long.”

He left quickly aware of the power armor thumping behind him distantly as he moves towards the location single mindedly. Nora lay in the pod he placed her bullet hole in the middle of her forehead, hand on his mouth as he tried to formulate how to carry her out and bury her? She wanted to be cremated he knew that. She had told him there was room in the place for him if he wanted to be stored with them.

It was an odd thought, he could carry her out lay a hubflower on her and say something short and then light a fire? He could probably find some accelerant laying around. He would do it just had to figure out how to get her out of the pod.

The glass crunched behind him, he looked back to see Haylen and further back Danse.  
“I need some help, she didn’t deserve this.”  
He waved at her, feeling out of place once again. Opening the pod but not touching he just looking, motioning to Danse to carry her out.  
“She wanted to be cremated, take her outside? I have to find accelerant.”

Haylen followed him as he scrounge around, helping gather the materials needed, a few vault suits and some lighter fluid. He found his personal bag most of the items were of no use now, but he took it. She was mostly quiet, until they made the trek back out she touched his arm.

“She wasn’t your wife,”  
He blinked taken a back for a moment.  
“No I was a friend of the family, I came to the vault on her insistence after her husband went mia.”

She nodded thoughtfully, hand moved to the small of his back as she guided him out. He was appreciative of that. He liked touch, the nonsexual sort it was soothing and he was essentially touch starved. When Emmerich had found out he’d rather cuddle than have sex he was mocked for it. Though that man had been an unapologetic bottom, Saturn was a switch and while he had loved Emmerich perhaps those two issues really did spell out the end, he was just in too deep to see it.

He doused her body, and set her on fire. After speaking about how she didn’t deserve this and her vivacious appetite of life. How she fought until the very end. Scattered a few flowers into the fire, he stood there while the others went back to loot the vault. Haylen offered him another hug which was nice, he wasn’t sure if he was grieving the loss of Nora, maybe in a way he was. 

He sat for sometime looking at the fading blaze, the smell of it didn’t bother him. He’d been in the war he’d killed many a man, woman, possibly even children. He killed even more in these days than he had before, he was certain deathclaws really didn’t count. Nora was now dust, which had been what she wanted, ideally she had wanted a triad she had been so ready to love him. He realized that now, when Emmerich had vanished she had clung to him. Not because he was safe, but because he had survived it once before. She had been asking for his insight to which he had none. He had burnt her ‘hi honey’ holotape in the fire he’d listen to it once, it had told him all he needed to know. 

Power armor thumping made him rise, they were back from looting and the vault door had been closed. The smouldering remains were left as Saturn fell in step behind the paladin. From the chatter he gathered that the looting had been okay and that they were headed to diamond city for refreshments. He didn’t care, he was technically near immune to alcoholic beverages they held no respite for him.

Turned out Paladin Danse enjoyed getting drunk, they had a table and he’d already imbibed several drinks while Haylen was on her second and his own first barely touched. He pushed it over to Danse, where it was consumed quickly. Saturn offered to fetch the next round, standing up to fetch some drinks mostly water for himself and Haylen, maybe a beer for Danse as he needed to cut back from the moonshine.

Upon arriving back he found Danse watching him. He offered the drinks and settled back down for the comradery of the brotherhood which just ment they all stared at each other awkwardly. Dogmeat was under the table happly gnawing on a bone, occasionally his crunching could be heard in the lull of the bar. The dog would be sleeping with Haylen. 

“I’m going to bed it's been a long day.”  
Saturn announced as he finished his water, Haylen gave Danse a pointed look but the other was to busy looking in his bottle. He left to the room he rented, for his own privacy for sleep. Too many thing had happened today he was ready for some sleep.

Its had been merely an hour or so when Saturn woke up to a clatter someone had stumbled into the nearby bed table. They reeked of booze, he could make out the shape tall, there was a bit of orange.

“Danse?”  
He grumbled out voice gravely from sleep, the other staggered closer and tumbled onto the bed. It smelt like the other had a moonshine bath, with the paladin resting on top of him he managed a sigh. This was at least comfortable for the most part. Perhaps the other had needed the liquid courage to do this sort of comforting gesture?

Danse started to wiggle again, uncomfortably so. It became apparent to Saturn that Danse was trying to grind their hips together. It would have worked if he was lower a good 3 inches.  
“Hey you don’t need to do this, I prefer snuggling.”

Drunk Danse looked at him accusingly in the dim light  
“You are a hedonist. Haylen and the Elder think you need attention, I am giving you what you like. sexual attention.”

Saturn’s head dropped back to the pillow, great now Danse here was following through on his assumption of what Saturn needed. Following the orders of his commanding officer and closest friend. How did the other one get so mixed up? probably the alcohol. Peering through the darkness to see a heavily flushed Danse working to get Saturn erect. The Paladin’s codpiece of the flight suit opened. The Heat of the other’s hard flesh against his own still in the flight suit, his loins twitched.

Propping himself up on his right limb, his left hand retrieving the bottle of oil off the nightstand, Gripping it in an attempts to warm it up some before it was needed. Danse was mouthing his dick through the flight suit, reenactment of when he did that to the other, Saturn nearly slapped his face, just because he liked a thing didn’t mean he’d like it done to him or that the other had to do the thing.

He pushed the other away and released his erect cock from the flight suit confines, slicking it up with the oil in attempts to keep Danse away, his oral technique need less teeth for Saturn to even consider it. Danse brushed his hands away from his own dick, as he moved ungracefully over Saturn's body, stealing the slick from Saturn he made a noise face scrunched up.

“We can just do frottage, you don’t have to do this Danse.”  
Saturn offered once more, pinned under the Padalin power bottom. His lip curled the other seemed to push on shaking off that suggestion and slowly sitting down on Saturn’s hard cock. Saturn watched the other intensely, hand on the hip trying to set a slower pace. Danse was having none of that. He was pushy and stubborn setting a pace that had to have hurt, Saturn wasn’t enjoying this. 

Half of the fun in having sex was engaging with the current partner. Danse was frowning at him in intense concentration. As if he’d expected this punishing pace would get Saturn’s rocks off. Then deciding he wasn’t going fast enough he somehow sped up.  
“Fuck, slow the fuck down Danse!”

The other should have just pounded Saturn from behind, the pity fuck was terrible. Face to face, he could see that the other wasn’t enjoying this, Saturn certainly wasn’t. If from behind he could at least pretend it was something else. A different situation not a pity fuck, and not from Danse. The other came all over him his chest and then collapsed directly on him. Chin smacking into his face, Saturn flinched and pulled away face hurting from being struck by that man’s cement face.

His nose was bleeding, he could feel the moisture, he could smell the iron metal, and as it dripped down he could taste it. He used his sheet to wipe most of it away trying to get out from under the paladin but the other held on to him tight. A hug maybe? Saturn stilled in his struggles, he could wait. He would have to with this current situation. Danse would sleep, then he could leave.

He woke a bit later Danse was still holding him, but less so than at the start. A good sign as he carefully removed himself from the arms. Cleaning himself up and changing out of the brotherhood flight suit. He’d decided that he would look for Nora’s child, but without any help, not that he thought he would get any, well besides dogmeat. Though he was with Haylen, he would have to leave his trusty dog friend in her capable hands.

He carefully suited up in something else that had no affiliations, checked himself out in the mirror, the bruise would probably help him somehow, people and face trauma. He didn’t understand it, but it would aid in what ever story he came up with on the fly.

He dropped his holotags in Danse’s arms, wouldn’t need those. Wouldn’t need anything from the brotherhood, he could do this himself. Pack secured he slipped out into the early morning and vanishing.


	10. Sold out by dogmeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturn goes under the radar and discovers Emmerich's evil nerd son, is sold out by dogmeat, and becomes a prisoner to the BoS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upset that I couldn't come up with a wittier chapter title oh well

Saturn spent three or four months getting into the institute, keeping a low profile on mostly everything. Once in he was surprised to essentially find eden, if not a bit tainted by the pursuit of knowledge and then hoarding the information much like the brotherhood. There was the director that was Nora’s child, old and dying apparently.

Cancer was mentioned, which it could have been Saturn’s genes really could have but considering he had testicular cancer as a child not likely. This cancer was of blood or bone, and for all their technology didn’t seem to be able to prevent it. He spent a good amount of time at the institute, creeped out by the robot slaves.

Saturn purloined a good amount of information, though he was selective in his process. Picking and choosing what was to be lifted from their archives. Everything agriculture was of course taken for the commonwealth, the FEV virus was only sampled finding it disgusting that they had abducted people to experiment on. Keeping the barest minimum on that, he avoided all information about the synths on principal.

Feeling if that information got out ones that had escaped and were living free would be persecuted, based on something they couldn’t change. It would be like those chinese american internment camps all over. They had done nothing wrong, they couldn’t change their heritage. Saturn would not pass judgement on who or what was deemed ‘human’ nor would he provide any such information willingly.

He assumed he was safe in the institute even if he stuck out like a pinata at a funeral. He left most of the people alone, for the most part. Talked some with Nora’s kid the name still eluded him, eventually it came to light that Saturn was not the father of the director. Possibly some DNA samples they took early on, there was betrayal in the older man’s face as he expelled Saturn from the institute.

It was probably for the best wouldn’t want to become attached to a very tainted soon to be dead man. He made his peace with it, Nora would have not been happy, with how her child had turned out, though she probably would have been proud of his efficiency. Hard to tell he really hadn’t known her for long.

So here he sat, in his hole in the ground without his Dogmeat, just the ball. Rolling it in his hand, listening to the radio and recording more of those brotherhood radio messages. The institute had wanted him to crack the code, and he sort of did, just enough to make it look like he was on their side. Somehow they had known he’d joined up with the steel mites, which made him suspicious of spys on the prydwen. 

Upon confronting the ‘father’ on that he’d been rebuffed with a light attitude that a spy would have been nice they would be able to decode the code with a spy. Then it was diverted with ‘the company you keep’ which made a bit of sense. Maybe those drop off points hadn’t been completely secret. A citizen seeing him stop at some landmark visited by a vertibird would probably paint a good picture of his allegiances, theoretically.

Didn’t matter now he presumed the brotherhood had issued his death warrant, or something for jumping ship. What little he did decode was about something liberty prime? That robot thing? He didn’t understand why anyone would make a robot that could fling bombs when you could put it on a ship air or sea and flinging bombs and you didn’t have to worry about keeping it up right.

Institute did not like that particular piece of information. Had sent several departments into a tizzy, some even whispered evacuation. That was shorty before the dna test came back so he wasn’t privy to any emergency planning not that he really cared.

-

Once he heard a vertibird over head he moved to a different nook, he did that three times. Thinking three is a charm, as the there was a massive amount of time between the third and fourth. He was relaxing back in his prefered hole, when the sounds of blades came again. Peeking out to see the vertibird incredibly close, to close for him to leave as they would see him. He hunkered down he could outwait them surely. Unless they started shooting.

The stupid thing actually landed, to Saturn’s surprise. He peered out from the crack and watched as two power armors got out of the vertibird, he didn’t see a pilot. He looked back at the power armors seeing if he could recognize them, the one had a similar marking to Knight Charley’s but with an extra chevron thing, and the other’s he didn’t even recognize. It had wings like paladin Danse’s had but that was about it. It held high rank from the way the other was deferring to it. It was also armed with some sort of laser gatling gun. Something that ought to be mounted on a vertibird.

“Overcompensation...must be the Elder.”  
He muttered and wiggled back down out of sight time to put on his Bio suit and helm, as well as equip the helm with the horn mods. If they were coming to kill him he might as well put up a fight. He would not go gently into any good night. Not that he had any of his ranged weapons besides the helm mod. They didn’t really fit into the entrance crevisse so he stored them elsewhere.

He had a plethora of snack cakes in this hole, a big stash. He’d been out scavenging and well old habits die hard. He’d saved the snack cakes thinking of Charley and Danse only to recall that he’d pretty much burned that bridge. It looked like he was going to get badly burned by that bridge. ‘Next time’ he tells himself bring more accelerant. 

The power armors are very close, in fact they seem to be zeroing in on his location. Hiding under the rocks just by the opening waiting.  
“I’m pretty sure this is it, Dogmeat was really interested in this area.”

A voice that sounded like Charley, from the armor closest to his crack. So that's how they found his hiding places sold out by Dogmeat, poor boy was probably just looking for him. This would sure be his favorite as it had the ball. That and there was water in this location, so a tired dogmeat could drink and nap out of the sun in peace.

A metal hand scraped through the aperture, Saturn leaned away startled. Not expecting someone to damage the power armor to claw blindly for him.  
“Knight corporal, just blast it open.”

“No, I don’t want to hurt him if he is in here. He needs to explain. Danse was really embarrassed about something, maybe Saturn ran away because of that.”

“A lover’s spat is why fratinerazation isn’t allowed in the brotherhood of Steel.”  
Saturn tilted his head curious as to what Charley was going to say now. Maxson’s vitrole was easy to hear through the power armor.

“Of all people, you? Elder please, I don’t think Saturn did this to spite you.”  
Oh! Well that made it harder? Easier? The Elder had feelings he supposed the other always had feelings. Saturn had probably came into the other’s life with passion and then left so quickly perhaps a dream, fleeting. Yeah he could understand that with the information given, Danse’s pathetic pity fuck had not been the reason he had left though.

He carefully poked his head out of the crack to see the other two in a mist of a fight. Climbing out slowly, aware that Maxson had his weapon trained on him. Holding up his hands palms up, completely unprepared for Charley to hug him in power armor. Air was gone there was a painful pressing on his chest, he couldn’t breath. He was on the ground, not sure how he had gotten there.

“Stand down knight corporal,”  
There was a boot placed on his back, Saturn stiffened Charley made a noise of disagreement.  
“You’ll never know if you kill him.”

Charley again, he could feel the barrel of something touching the back of his head. That giant gatling gun. There was a hesitation but it finally moved from the back of his head and the boot was removed. A grip on his ankle as he was being hauled bodily to the vertibird.

“He will be tried on the prydwen for crimes against the brotherhood,”  
Saturn wiggled like mad, if he was to go to court on the flying turd he would need his bag with all those holotapes that could clear his name effectively. He was tossed into the vertibird, helm smacking something blinding him momentarily.

Reaching for the one he thought to be charley.  
“My bag? It has holotapes, please”

It only turned and nodded at the armor that was farther back, which Charley popped out of the power armor and retrieved the bag from the crack. The elder stared down at him, he could only assume it was a mixture of rage, and hatred. The other had almost killed him like one would dispose of an animal. He was pretty dazed and was rather docile when Maxson chained him to the floor of the vertibird.

The bag was brought on board and the Elder exited his armor to fly the bird. Charley spent most of the take off in suit, then got out and joined the elder in the cockpit. The noise and constant hum of the engines were the only clue that they were probably in the air.  
“I don’t think he sold you out, there was nothing in that hole but a mat, lamp, a ball, and his bag. If he sold us out you think he’d have more.”

“He could have spent it all on cheap pussy and ass.”  
Maxson’s voice was very tight as if he didn’t want to have this conversation right now. Saturn need to add that he’d not have any of that, annoyed that his head hurt so much, frustrated at the Elder acting like a spurned lover.

“Oh please I’ve been celibate since Dance’s terrible pity fuck.”  
As if he’d buy a hooker, well maybe he’d buy a certain knight corporal, but that's besides the point in this matter entirely.

“He what?!”  
Confusion seemed to be mostly Charley’s and Maxson’s idgination beld through as they both responded. Charley looked at him and motioned to go on,

“After the vault, I saw who broke in, I was emotionally compromised. Paladin Danse actually noticed, and then tried to console me though fucking. Not his forte, I left to hunt down that lead.”  
A summary of events though he had to include that the comfort sex had been bad. Hopefully to prevent anyone else from seeking out the paladin for that sort of thing.

“You left everything, your tags the suit, your brothers….me”  
Maxson still sounded angry, though it wasn’t as harsh this time around. Good lord Saturn blinked in his helm did that man sound needy, sort of glad he was hog tied to the floor, he couldn’t even try to consol the other. He was rather bad at that sort of thing anyways. Saturn struggled to stay awake he surmised he might have hit his head too hard. He had to continue this to put down any doubts.

“I had convinced myself the best way to get where I wanted to be was to shed my identity. To go under deep cover. I wasn’t thinking about how you could help. I regret that, but I was marginally successful in the end. I did become a double spy unfortunately. The brotherhood is watched in the commonwealth…”

The vertibird took a steep dip and Charley frowned at him as if what he said was a terrible idea. There was a heavy sigh from the cockpit as the craft leveled out.  
“You will be tried for treason,”

“I understand, the tapes should clear me though. I wish I was more coherent but...it's getting really hard to string this along I’m very tired.”  
Saturn only recalled rustling of clothes and nothing more from that point on. 

-

When he woke he was in the brig still in his bio suit and Dogmeat was outside keeping watch. The dog looked at him a soft whine as the good doy tried to get into the cage, tail wagging maddly. Dogmeat opted to rubbing his body against the bars, letting Saturn pet him through the bars.

Thankfully the bars also kept dogmeat at a distance when it turned out the dog wanted to lick Saturn wet. Whining when the other move away from the bars, head tilt ears pricked. Saturn came back and continued the petting, still dodging the tongue when directed at his face.

For a while it was only Dogmeat, and then he was visited by Captain Knight Cade, checking him over in the cage for the concussion it seemed. Cade wasn’t to forthcoming with information, though the doling out of pain medicines left a small reassurance unsaid. He wouldn’t have wasted something so precious on a traitor so Saturn thought.

It was about a days time when he’d woken up in the brig when he was finally visited by Elder Maxson. Saturn moved stiffly from his spot in the corner, approaching the bars as the other waited impassively, there were noticeable signs of fatigue on the elder. Probably an all nighter then.

He waited quietly for the verdict, wondering if he would be made to walk the plank? Or shot in the back of the head like a lame beast?

“The information you brought back is viable though incomplete, the information on you cracking our code is also woefully inadequate, it will be used to subterfuge the institute further. Treason charge is being dropped, you will remain here.”

Saturn didn’t question it, he nodded dutifully wincing a bit from the headache. It was safer here in the brig he did desert after all pretty sure there were a few knights that wanted a pound of his flesh or something similar. Maxson was still there when he snorted, he managed a weak shrug.

“I expected death…”

Maxson looked to be grinding his teeth at that comment.  
“An error was made, I sent you into that situation with the vault. Compromising your emotional status, your commanding officer attempted to console you on the matter, he failed. The desertion is noted as temporary emotional instability, Cade has already signed the papers. You will remain on the prydwen till he finds you fit again.”

The fingers on the left were fidgeting during the speech, Saturn didn’t nod this time. As much as he’d like to issue a movement of affirmation his head hurt to much to move from its current position. He held himself very still, Maxson took a few step forward. Brows furrowed, lips seemed to pull dowards on the Elder’s face. he heard the door unlock but he wasn’t really paying attention to that.

The elder was crouched down in front of him, a finger came up over his left brow close to his nose. So not that horrendous claw mark at least, his mouth forming a word that he wasn’t sure of. The finger came down and pressed on the spot, Vision blurred in that eye and there was a pain, a disembodied pain that Saturn felt in his hand sometimes.

He pulled away, skittering across the floor under the cot, hiding scared, actually terrified and he couldn’t pinpoint why. The Elder withdrew with a frowny face, Saturn was to busy trying to figure out where the threat was coming from. Body was tensed ready to run, or fight his head still throbbed.


	11. Friction is a cruel mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> under the guise of teamwork the sisters of the brotherhood witness Danse dry humping Saturn, it will be the talk of the prydwen for decades to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a play on the title of the last book I read for pleasure which was a year or so ago, I mean i read lots of things for CEUs and accreditations but I don't count that as pleasure. Honestly Robert A. Heinlein's work wasn't remotely what I was looking for I like sci-fi but I like it more science than sociopolitical. Why I'm never super enthused about book recommendations anymore.

Saturn woke in the medical room chained to the bed, with no recollection of anything besides being briefed that he wasn’t to die. His body ached, sore in spots, and his head was killing him. There was a low hushed murmur outside he picked up on Cade’s voice quickly. 

It was Charley that came into the room, sullen looking. He was covered in a few bandages sporting a black eye. He approached slowly, looking hesitantly back at the entrance for Cade’s guidance. Saturn was perplexed at this behavior, he shifted and the metal holding him to the bed jingled. Charley made a soft catching noise, he carefully sat down next to him. No words were uttered, Cade was holding his clipboard looking preoccupied with something. 

“Charley, what happened?”  
Saturn received a hitched breath. Charley looked upset his hands were balled up on his lap and he wasn’t looking at Saturn at all.

“You attacked him, when the elder noticed that your behavior had changed. He notified me and I had Charley get you, you attacked. Do you not remember?”  
Cade was jotting stuff down, there was that deep pit of pain in his gut.

“I don’t remember much, just pain and fear?”  
Questioning himself because he wasn’t sure anymore his memories were always unreliable right after a concussion.

“I suspected as much you will stay here till the Elder deems you ready.”  
“Ready for what?”  
Trying to understand Cade just gives him an odd look and leaves.

“The information you got us, helped the brotherhood a lot more than Elder Maxson lead you to believe.”  
Charley was speaking slowly, as if he’d startle saturn, the gut still hurt.

“I’m sorry Charley.”  
Trying to offer an apology to the other he didn’t mean to attack the other. Surely there was no threat in charley.

“No, it wasn’t you, it was an animal that was scared. We’ll find the person that did that to you.”  
Charley’s finger was over that spot on his face again, and he flinched away some memories coming back but not of here and not recently. There was a sigh from Charley again, stretching he stood up.

“Saturn I really do care for you, this has been hard. It will take some time, but I want to continue our relationship. SO I will be back.”  
He said the last part in a rushed manner and his cheeks heated up some. As he made his way out of the room. Leaving Saturn to wonder what had happened?

Eventually he was allowed to get out of the bed, he ended up cleaning and sorting the medical bay things for Cade just due to the amount of time he had on his hands. Sleeping was a rarity right now, to many questions that Charley had unearthed. Cade was completely unwilling to talk about most of it.

Merely agree that it hadn't happened at the institute, the scar was too old, too faint if it hadn’t been for the lighting in the brig hitting it just so the Elder probably would not have noticed it. The claw mark really drew the eyes away from that part of his eye. He wasn’t able to figure out why this scar was of so much concern though. Peeved that a bit of his own medical history was being withheld from him. Coming to the conclusion it was probably bad news as he couldn’t see Charley or Maxson doing this if it was just another scar.

Seeing paladin Danse was an awkward ordeal, Having been assigned to work under proctor Ingram after Cade had cleared him, he found himself in the awkward dance of dealing with Danse. It was starting to become aggravating for him in most parts because he wasn’t oblivious to the other staring at his ass while he was working over the table with Ingram. The fact that the proctor had noticed this particular ‘development’ added more stress.

Eventually proctor ingram had asked Saturn to do something about the wayward Paladin, apparently she’d had enough of his flounderings and moody displays. Saturn did too, deciding to ambush the other on his way out of the grease pit. Surprise on his side allowed him to push the other against the wall. 

It was laughable him pressing the paladin to the wall, Danse had looked ready to fight but dropping his fists when he saw who it was. Saturn frowned at that reaction, sort of wishing it had been Danse he’d attacked in the brig. Then he could have knight corporeal harris warming his lonely little cot in the brig. He exhale forcefully through his nose squashing that thought.

“Look, I don’t fault you for that night. The grease pit is for work, if you must stare at my ass don’t be so obvious about it.”  
Danse offered a lame ‘i wasn’t’ but the blush gave him away and then the eyes dropped. The paladin was ashamed, he was fairly good at reading Danse now for the most part. He tugged the on the buckle of the other’s flight suit pulling the other down to his face.

He kissed the other, in quick but firm manner. Letting the other go he folded his arms he would have liked to do more, but not here. He licked his lips pleased with the shocked expression of Danse, the wide eye stare like his brain was failing to compute what just happened.

“Work first, fun later.”  
Saturn made his way back into the grease pit only to stop and freeze when the Paladin groped his ass. The hand didn’t move after the first squeeze he looked at Danse interest piqued and the other issued an apology, blushing, and backing up. Saturn’s ass was freed, Danse was high tailing it out of there.

Ingram seemed appreciative of what Saturn did and nothing was mentioned afterwards. Danse seemed to be able to hide most of his looks behind his power armor and Saturn made it appoint to straighten up whenever he felt eyes on him. Trying to keep the other inline by removing the temptation, keyword trying. 

 

Eventually there was a friendly competition arranged between the ranks, the three sectors selected one to represent them and then the second was selected by the other two bodies. So the lancer’s selected one of their best and the scribe and knights voted together to pick one of the worst. That was how Saturn got selected, he was the worst knight. Haylen seemed pretty pleased about it when she informed him that he’d been picked to participate.

Not having pegged her as mean he was confused, at first when he was informed he’d be competing with Danse to represent the knights in a few friendly games. Perhaps she’s seen that tension? He wasn’t really happy about this, he sucked at most games. The cafeteria had been rearranged for the games, he couldn’t actually figure out what they were to be based on what was available.

Saturn stood next to danse as the rules of the game were brought up, hold a tato between your legs and waddle to the bucket and drop them in. Seemed easy in a sort of humiliating way, hands were an instant out. They started and it was easy enough for Saturn he was on his third waddle to the knight bucket when he realized Danse hadn’t contributed at all, looking he saw the remains of a tato, the lancer duo had similar problems. The Paladin looked infuriated with this exercise as Saturn came back for another tato, he waited for Danse and then linking his arm with the other waddled in tandem to the bucket where the two tatos were dropped, danse’s looked worse for wear.

They won that stupid game, Saturn was moderately pleased but with the onset of the three legged race rules had him worried. Someone was tieing their legs together, they couldn’t break the bond and had to walk a certain length out, and then they’d sack hop back. It sounded needlessly complex

The scribes were better suited for this challenge it seemed, Danse was much taller than him, by two feet probably. He knew the laughter was at him being physically drug by the other, who was too competitive for his own good.   
“Hurry up knight.”

Was spoken in a tight voice as Danse started to power walk, the tie leg would more so far forward that Saturn had to hold on to the other to stay up. His other leg was constantly far behind. Eventually Danse just wrapped an arm under Saturn’s butt and carried him to the end, to be freed and placed in sacks.

He must have missed this part, watching the scribes piggyback in a sack. Oh he hoped he was the one piggybacking he wasn’t sure if he could carry Danse and do the sack without smashing his face into the floor. It was a blur really he was to busy ducking his head and holding on to Danse the other did some sort of bouncing in the sack, and there was all sorts of lewd comments being issued. None of which seemed to reach the paladin in his drive for the finish line.

Haylen was next to him as he slid off the Paladin that was too busy beaming at the rest of his brothers after winning the sack race. She offered a conciliatory pat, as he watched the scribes finish last, they looked exhausted, and also similar levels of dread at the next task.

It was food oriented, there was gum under all the cream, it looked like someone had attempted to make whipped cream. Saturn eyed his, again no hands allowed, he didn’t like cream that much. Based on everyone else’s reaction though he was certainly the minority. He spilt his bowl on the table and picked up the gum, Danse went down on his cream with a gusto, everyone seemed to be making pleased eating noises. The gum was hard and stiff, and probably was as old as Saturn.

A commotion to the left cued him in on someone not finding gum in their bowl and probably eating it with the cream, he looked over at Danse to see him chewing furiously. Saturn’s own piece was still very stiff and he was sure there was no way to blow a bubble with it. He was shifting it over to the rights side of his jaw when something wet slammed into his face, surprised he swallowed the gum.

Looking at Danse in alarm the other had pursed lips, ah he’d blown or tried to. The next move was unexpected as Danse plucked his gum right off Saturn's face, with his mouth. Saturn choked gagging on the gum, wheezing he stood up and slammed his chest into the table which jarred the bowls. Hacking up the gum lump on to the table, where he left it. Catching his breath and waiting for the next ridiculous task.

No one won that round the gum was too old. Turned out two people had eaten the gum in the cream, the lancer pulled the same thing danse did with the projectile gum, the other lancer apparently got a rock and not gum at all. That competition was thrown out, except Saturn got a bonus point from Cade for the self heimlich demonstration.

He stood in front of a chair facing away, holding it as he felt a squire tape something to his back side. Looking over he saw a half inflated balloon, he noted that one of each group had a similar balloon, the squire flashed him a grin. 

He placed his hand on the chair back like the others did, he was completely unaware of what was coming. Danse’s solid body colliding with him pushing him and the chair out of the circle. He hear cheers from the spectators, the balloon didn’t pop. Danse wrapped his arms around Saturn pulling him back in attempts to pop the balloon between their bodies. It didn’t and he lifted up Saturn brought the chair with him.

Dropped back to the ground the chair clattered and Saturn was trying to figure out what the fuck was happening when Danse collided into him again, aware that it probably looked like they were fucking based on what the two lancers looked like while they were trying to pop their own balloon. Hands grip lower on his hips and he’s lifted into the air taking the chair with him, he drops it shortly after Danse’s grip moves.

The man had a hand on his dick, while he continued to thrust up against the balloon, in a frenzied manner. Saturn understood now why the balloon had not been fully inflated. The scribes to the left of him had been disqualified for using a pin, but no longer participating in this humiliating charade.

Danse shifted his grip again, Saturn fearing the other had noticed his arousal. Left hand trying to remove the hand that was grabbing him. Danse seemed focus on the balloon, eyes on the prize of winning this competition. Hand unfortunately on the hard shaft of Saturn’s dick tugging it inadvertently with every lift and thrust. 

His legs were flailing and his good hand was trying to alleviate some of that pressure the other was unwittingly applying to very sensitive areas. The right arm was hiding his face as best he could, the other dropped him. He tried to get away the chair was in the way and Danse pressed him over the back of it. 

“Hold still,”  
Danse muttered Saturn froze, the other crashed back into him, causing the chair to caterined into the wall of the mess hall. With a great clang, there was another and another as Danse pounded against his back side to defeat that balloon.

Saturn wasn’t aware of the balloon finally popping, he was indisposed. Danse’s grip finally relaxed, his dick softened and the fluid pooled in his flight suit. He leaned on the chair using it to cover his embarrassment. The knights crowded around Paladin Danse, congratulating him on popping the balloon. Someone slapped him on the ass he he nearly toppled, from fright.

Saturn got a towel from Haylen and made sure to carry it over his crotch as he avoided the after party. Needing to clean up and hide for the rest of the week after this embarrassing ordeal. He refused to play anymore of these ‘teamwork’ games. Luckily not many brought this up, Haylen and Ingram were the only ones that gave him a knowing look, he pretended they weren’t. He pretended this hadn’t even happened.


	12. Riding the Elder Stallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturn gets to ride the cubby chode of Elder Arthur Maxson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it looks like 17 chapters now, but I finished 16, its adding up to a finale that in need to do some thinking, a double pen spit roast but I can't decide who'd going to be the sacrifice, I'm leaning towards the elder because having him submit when he's technically the CO is a good kink
> 
> I digress, I did another chapter and am trying to finish this up before classes get too depressing to write for fun.

Occasionally he saw glimpses of Charley in the hallway ever fleeting seemed that one’s promotion was more work, mostly off the ship. Smoothing over relations with suppliers, He saw the other so infrequent that Saturn actually missed the other. Strange for him to miss anyone he didn’t care for that feeling at all. 

After that team building exercise he was reluctant to seek out the Paladin, who was too repressed for Saturn to even bother to cajole into a bed. Now it had been about a month and he decided it was time he decided to seek out Elder Maxson.

Hadn’t see the young man at all since the brig, he’d been bounced between several proctors which was fine for the most part. He didn’t care for Quinlan though and tried to minimize his exposure to the other, they did not get along well or rather Quinlan drove Saturn nuts which he kept to himself on the matter.

He had nothing to do really, so the Elder could assign him something? He was hesitating at the door, he hadn’t seen the other since that episode that he’d buried in his mind much to cade’s exasperation, thinking about it only gave him headaches. Willfully ignoring it and live his life as pain free as possible. He knocked on the door and entered once he heard the other grant him entrance.

The Elder did not look up from his terminal, he was hunched over it. Papers scattered on the desk on the floor, all over actually as Saturn carefully walked around some of them. It looked to be information he’d purloined from the institute. He’d thought the Elder would have handed most of the information to the proctors, he had worked on a few of the holotapes with Ingram mostly concerning tech though.

Maxson straightened up in his chair upon sighting Saturn, Upon closer inspection he could smell the other. The red rimmed eyes and bags under, the beard if it was possible looked scruffier than usual. Saturn sighed as the other leveled a defiant glare at him, he grabbed the other’s coat and hauled him out of the chair. Maxson wasn’t resisting him yet, he pulled the other to the bathroom. Running the shower and helping the other strip, he let the other alone in the shower.  
He cleaned up the papers, or rather tidied them into stacks so they weren’t spread about on the floor. There wasn’t much of a method to the madness, he found a few empty decanters too. Frowning at them, drinking was fine in moderation, no one held power over the elder though. Cade could only do so much it seemed.

Maxson appeared on the periphery and he turned to look at the other, still giving him that sullen look. Though now at least he was clean, Saturn dropped the glass into the trash and walked back up to the Elder, whom was looking down at him. Hand to an ear, he was dragging the other back to the bathroom, this time there was a slight resistance at first.

Saturn blinked as he handed over the shaving cream. Perhaps Maxson liked being manhandled or maybe it was nice to relinquish control? Saturn wasn’t sure nor was he going to think on it much. He applied the razor to the other carefully cleaning the edges of the beard, trimming down the hairs, the other was watching him as he tilted the head looking over his job. It had been ages since he’d done this, finally he pulled the blade away and set it on the sink.

He left the bathroom, disgruntled by the past once more. He sat down on the bed and waited Maxson came out looking much better in Saturn’s mind, sitting next to him quietly. Saturn basked in the silence but he suspect the other wanted something verbal. It was much harder being an anachronism, than previously thought. Some motions brought up people that were long dead.

“I thought it would be easier.”  
He mostly muttered to himself, reliving the past was never something Saturn had time for but it sometimes crept up. He looked at the elder, looking at him with a hungry expression. They both needed an escape tonight. He reached out and laid a hand on the other’s shoulder.  
“Fuck me, Arthur.”

There was a moment, where everything was still, Arthur Maxson’s eyes had dilated, the creakinging and hum of the prydwen could be heard. Stillness broke with a flurry of movements, Saturn was on his back flight suit being tugged off. Arthur was on him, rubbing against him like some animal. Frottage was good, he rocked his hips to meet the other’s pressing against each other in a frantic motions. 

“By the steel,”  
Arthur moaned cumming all over Saturn’s belly, pinning the other to the bed gasping. Saturn sighed in a satiated way he had come slightly earlier it had been a quick release, something he had needed after the long drought. Arthur was stroking his head, he opened an eye to see the other looking at him.

Saturn offered a small smile, he could feel the other hardening between their bodies again. His stump on the chest of the other as he groped around for that night stand. A hand caught his and there was a bottle of lubricate placed in it. The moved around on the bed, Arthur was holding him, hands roaming over his body, in an explorative manner. 

He worked on lubing up his back end, the hands were tugging on his piercings one splayed over his hip bone fingertips pressing in, his breath hitched when the other bit down on his neck juncture, leaning his head to the side to give more access to the other. Hand out of his backside he reached for the other’s turgid dick. There was something satisfying about Arthur’s dick in the area of it being much thicker, comparatively to Charley’s pleasantly curved cock, and Danse’s third leg. He tugged on it gently, trying to move out of the current position.

“Lay on your back, please.”  
He straddled the other, Arthur had one hand on his dick and the other was on Saturn’s hip, grip impossibly tight. The steel blue eyes were intensely focused on Saturn’s own and he carefully sank down on the other. Arthur’s other hand moved to the other him, brow furrowing has he attempted to lift the other up some.

Saturn wobbled a bit hand coming down smacking against the lower abdomen, He rolled his hips. Watching the other’s eyes widening at the movement. The hands shifted in their grip some and Arthur rolled under him, pressing up. Well at least the Arthur was a quick study, he rolled his hips to meet the other.

Gasping when Arthur shifted once more, momentarily pausing Saturn managed a smile. That had felt very good he wrapped his own hand around his dick, squeezing at the base. The other rolled again using the hips to his advantage, pressing right back into that spot that had Saturn yet again breathless. He could see triumph in Arthur’s eyes, he clamped down on the other daring him.

The younger man rose to the challenge and soon Saturn was just soft breathless moans, with Arthur grunting in exertion. Saturn clawed at the flesh before hims as he came unceremoniously all over the other. He wilted a little as the other rode him out, coming a bit later. Saturn was laid down gently and Arthur was spooning him. Arms wrapped around his body blocking any escape, Saturn settled down for a nap. Hoping the other would sleep for an appropriate amount of time.

Some time during the night Saturn had rolled over, he head was tucked under Arthur’s and he could feel the bristles on him, tucking his chin to avoid them was all Saturn could really do at this moment. His own arm had been draped along Arthur’s back with his lame one nestled between them. Saturn was still being embraced by the other, he was aware of a leg between his own but its didn’t matter and kept his knees from touching. He drifted back to sleep, leaving this was vastly unappealing.


	13. Nurse Danse Discovers Erections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEH radiation sickness but not actually the real thing just a fictional one. Complete with a fever dream and our fave paladin discovering a stiffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so being forced to write about physics and things spinning has really put a damper on finishing this. I expect to have some time after midterms. But who really knows at this point.
> 
> I sincerely hope the midterm is just a rehash of all the previous questions, that my dear hypocritical teacher has stolen from the web. :I
> 
> so the next few chapters were definitely less read over, So let me know if you see any mistakes.

He was warm, comfortable, and someone was massaging his head. He wiggled to show his happiness, and felt arms pull around his body. Then bristles attacked and he found that he was distastefully awake pushing away from those coarse hairs. Sending Arthur a disgruntled look only to be pulled into a sloppy morning kiss, it was too wet, nearly slobbery. Saturn once again tried to push away, the thick arms around his body pulled him closer to the wet mouth and coarse bristles. 

Not his finest moment but he did shriek at the other and started to wiggle in a frantic attempt to escape the unwanted textural assault. There was a chuckle from behind that caused Saturn to still in his frantic struggles against Arthur. He could not turn his head to see who, there was a hand on his head again, oh! Arthur seemed pleased to have the other in the room, not a peep from him as the elder watched the other pet Saturn on the head.

“Charley?”  
Saturn guessed pretty sure since Danse would have been lecturing them on the inappropriate indecencies of this spectacle. There was a chuckle and the bed dipped more as Charley entered his field of view. To place a kiss on his forehead, Saturn tried to get more but Arthur wasn’t cooperating. He gave the other an upset look, pushing his stump into the other’s cheek trying to put some distance between them.

It didn’t work, Arthur just grabbed the arm and licked it, up to his shoulder. Saturn cringed unsure if the other was trying to be romantic, because he did not like this. Too much like dogmeat, and he didn’t even tolerate dogmeat’s licks of affection.

“Licking seems to be a no.”  
Charley mused and Arthur merely nodded.

“What?”  
Confusion, they were in on it together? What had he done, what a tangled web he made, at least it was sexy. There was something warm settling at his back and the bed groaned in protest. Charley sighed rubbing his face on the nape of Saturn’s neck he shivered in response. Arthur was back to mapping his skin with his hands.

“Well, we figured out we ought to uh figure out your needs so you can’t ever leave.”  
Charley muttered into the back of his neck. Saturn frowned at that. He savored his freedom above all else, sex was good yes, but it failed to come close to freedom. In this post world being gay wasn’t a crime, he was esseintaly more free than he’d ever been. 

“I get a hard on for freedom.”  
Saturn uttered, getting a chuckle from Charley.  
“Leave us, without letting us know? No more hiding?”

He grunted in reply, Arthur was stroking his lower abdomen in an assertive way lifted his head and gave him a sharp look, Saturn huffed.  
“Fine no more hiding, it will take me some time…to adjust. I want a hole here though, a safe space.”  
“That is fine,”  
Arthur nodded finding the idea of Saturn hiding on the Prydwen more agreeable than hiding out in the commonwealth. He continued the broad firm strokes, while Charley was trying to get more comfortable on the narrow cot.

“So how are we doing this?”  
Saturn grunted confused momentarily by the question, luckily Charley followed up.  
“This triad relationship, with our boss?”  
Saturn Looked down at Arthur who was very much preoccupied with inspecting his piercings, He really didn’t have a clue in reality. Speaking the first thing that came to his mind.  
“He doesn’t have the coat on, so he’s not the Elder anymore.”  
“Oh! That works!”

Charley moved leaning over Saturn arm raised, open palm coming down and slapping Arthur’s back side without further prompting. Arthur jerked back surprised almost falling of the bed glowering at an elated Charley.  
“Did you just strike me?”

“Did you see it jiggle? Oh gosh I’ve been wanting to do that, yes Arthur I smacked your bum, you should smack mine!”  
Saturn’s bed shifted and he found himself in between a power struggle of sorts, or rather Arthur was trying to struggle for power and Charley was enjoying it. Arthur seemed to like being slapped on the ass though, and Charley had seized that opportunity to go down on the other. Efficiently cutting off any more rebellion from Arthur as Charley sucked him off greedily.

Saturn took a pillow and removed himself from the pointy knees and elbows of the others and made do on the floor with the discarded blanket. He was still tired, it was nice to fall asleep listening to the other two making love. Thinking that if something happened to him at least they’d be okay.

He frowned in his sleep why was he thinking of that? so morbid.  
\--

Charley shook him awake grinning ear to ear, and lifted Saturn back into the vacant bed. Tucking him back into the bed, and patting the head.  
“Cade will be visiting shortly, I’m back on assignment, the Elder is doing elderly things. He wants you to stay in his room today. See you tonight!”

A quick peck on the lips and Carley skipped out of the room, with an afterglow that would probably even tip Danse off on the great lay Charley just had. Thinking of the Paladin and the other did appear but became very flustered when he realized that a. Elder Maxson was not in and b. Saturn was tucked into the elder’s bed, to the point Danse confronted him about being in said bed.

“Well it isn’t coated in crumbs”  
Saturn rebuked muzzily, if Danse wanted Saturn in his bed he should clean the damn thing and not eat in it. The paladin advanced on him, Saturn felt like he ought to move but just couldn’t be bothered too. There was a hand on his head he could see Danse’s brows furrow.

“Am I sick?”  
Maybe that would explain this lethargy? Danse pulled away gave a curt nod and left the room, Saturn hoped it was to fetch Cade. He missed out on sex last night, he was obviously sick.

Danse returned dressed in tight crop top, and mini skirt with one of those pre war nurse hats. Also a pair of kinky boots, Saturn looked up and down the legs squinting at what he was seeing. Danse looked very nice his nipples were very hard they looked ready to escape out of the thin stretched fabric of the crop top.

Those hips were rolling and Saturn enjoyed it thoroughly but was still in a disbelieving state, there was no way this was real. Maybe if the other had been in a nun outfit and smacking him with a ruler for being a hedonist, that would have been more in character.

As for Cade who just strolled in the door wearing a white lab coat over some tight leather coverlets, he had no point of reference. Saturn suspected he was having a fever dream, his subconscious had taken pity on him and was conjuring fantastic images to satiate his imagination that he didn’t have, er. He didn’t have when he was well. Imagination for him seemed to be a by produce of being sick.

“Nurse Danse, how is the patient.”  
“sick.”  
Cade tilted his head and opened the bag of tools, Saturn looked on in a sort of disembodied experience, a lot of the things he pulled out were not something you’d take to someone with a fever. Oh he had sounds at least, good taste.

“Give him some water.”  
Danse picked up an antiquated syringe like a preschooler would pick up a crayon, ham fisted and move over to Saturn. Danse gripped saturn’s bad arm in a vice and yanked the arm straight and moved to jab the needle in. Saturn pulled hard on the other resisting and struggling to the point that nurse Danse dropped the syringe to us his other hand to pin Saturn down to the bed.

Cade appeared with the dropped busted needle.  
“There are other ways to get fluids in him.”  
Disposing of the needle and pulling out a saline bag and tubing. There was the telltale noise of the bag being spiked and a dripping of water on the floor of the primed line.

“Nurse please flip our patient over,”  
Danse manhandled his body into a prone position there was another hand spreading the gown away from his ass. Hands on his hips pulling up so his ass was up and out.

“Breath with me Saturn. In out.”  
Cade repeated that saying for a while as the enema tip was inserted in. He moaned into the pillow when the other rubbed his prostate with the rubber tip. He could feel Danse next to him shifting around the medical bag. The metal items clinking around, he pulled out the sounds again.

“Excellent choice, lube them up Nurse.”  
Danse frowned but did as ordered, Cade was touching his nethers with a clinical hand but doing things that would be rather inappropriate. Saturn liked it, even if the enema made him feel full and slightly bloated, possibly crampy he wasn’t sure on that as the other was using pleasure to distract his senses completely. Which was fine he’d rather have pleasure over pain any day of the week.

“Where are you putting these?”  
Danse emerged with two well lubed sounds holding them in a blue gloved hand  
“His urethra,”  
Danse frowned again, not understanding. Cade followed up with a more crude term.  
“His dick hole.”

The face of nurse Danse morphed into a look of dawning realization shock and horror. Nearly dropping the sounds which would have been a crime for Saturn he’d had some in his personal bag which was somewhere probably quarantined. He made a mental note to find it, there were also snack cakes in it.

“Help me get him on his side. He’s been so good sucking up all this water. I’m going to reward him.”  
Saturn made an appreciative noise as he helped the reluctant nurse Danse position him in the bed. He tried to open his legs so Cade had more access to his half hard dick, but Danse closed his legs.

“Inappropriate.”  
Cade pushed Danse away.  
“Is that why you have a tent in your mini skirt nurse Danse? Don’t shame others for being honest about their desires.”  
Saturn moaned softly as Cade pressed the sound in, it was much smaller than his preferred sound but he was happy for that full feeling. Danse’s response wasn’t heard as Saturn focused on that feeling as Cade brought it all the way down, twisting it while pushing down. 

Thighs twitching and he willed them to stay apart for the other, he lifted his hips only to have Cade’s free hand push them back down, offering soft noises on how good he was being and just hold still, almost there. It felt great, and finally the sound was pressed into his prostate. A loud moan that escaped him was embarrassing but Saturn really didn’t care at this point.

Muscles trembling in weakness as Cade pulled back fishing something out of that bag of his. The clicking noises added to Saturn’s anticipation of the possibilities. Normally he used an electrical tens unit to bring an intense and hard orgasim, now though it was appealing, but so was a simple rod fucking. It was different now, it wasn’t just him in a dark room tending to his needs, now others had joined him. He wasn’t alone..

There was a simple buzzing noise, as Cade came back. A vibrator a good choice, he looked at nurse Danse in the corner, tending to his tent issue. Mini skirt gone, lacey panty things a tangle stuck on the top of the boot. Hand on his dick watching the procedure with rapt attention. He caught the other’s dark eyes and Danse slowly lifted his hand to lick the pre cum off it. It was hot.

The vibrator touched his skin, jerking his attention back to Cade. As the other rubbed the bullet around his sack and up the shaft, in a very teasing manner if the smirk on his face said anything. Around the base and then up against his piercings, falling back down to the balls. Saturn was trying to arch into that hand holding the vibrator.

“Please,”  
His toes were curled as he begged for the vibrator to applied to the sound, it would send vibrations all the way down. He wanted it so bad, Cade complied lifting the vibrator away and then dropping it down onto the tip and exposed end of the sound.

A cool smooth surface pressed against his lips, not the intense pleasure of a vibrating sound in his dick. He flinched away from the thing it was cold he didn’t want it. Where was the vibrator? Where was the feeling of being full and ready to orgasim? He wanted to finish the stuff before. Trying to grasp onto what he’d been doing before the cold thing had touched him. Trying to push it away and failing.  
“Go away.”  
Willing the thing to vanish and leave his lips with its cold persisting surface.

“Knight you must drink.”  
Paladin Danse was trying to get some water into Saturn on Cade’s request. Saturn turned his head trying to evade the water. It tipped in the water covered his face and Saturn found himself coughing from the water he inhaled.

“I asked you to give him water, not to drown him. Paladin.”  
There was Saturn’s guardian angel swooping in to right him and save him from the Paladin’s help. He was moved to a sitting position as he coughed, good arm gripping Cade’s arm on his torso keeping him up right the world sort of tilted in a sea like motion. Saturn did not like that at all.  
“He refused to drink.”

“There are other ways to get fluids in him.”  
Saturn groaned, it was like deja vu except the first time was his ill mind coming up with teasing fantasies, that would never happen. He was leaned back into the bed.

“The Elder reported that you seemed to be under the weather, I figured this would happen. Where is that suit of your’s in the brig? It's been shielding you of the ambient radiation.”  
Saturn groaned that what this was? He was definitely going back to his bio suit the flight suit be damned. He didn’t need a uniform. 

“He has an erection.”  
There was an exasperated sigh from Cade, Even though Danse was right that Saturn had a stiffy. Probably from his vivid dream he just had tying back into this current situation with the same people. 

“It's a normal occurrence, Danse.”  
Chiding and exasperated, there was a scoff and Cade pulled back from Saturn’s view.  
“Leave if you are going to be that way, not everyone is as repressed as you.”  
“It is inappropriate,”  
“So is you commenting on it, why are you looking at knight Saturn’s crotch?”  
Silence Danse seemed to have been cowed by that comment.

Cade returned setting up an IV in Saturn’s arm, occasionally sending a disapproving glare in the nearby corner where the Paladin was likely to be.  
“I’ll be applying a radaway paste to your body to hopefully stop the erythema from forming or at least lessen it.”

Thankfully Saturn was already naked and didn’t need to move much to get undressed, the sheet was moved and he could hear Danse make a noise.

“Paladin, are you here to help? If not leave.”  
Danse stayed too stubborn to leave even though he was way out of his own element.   
“The bed will get covered in it,”  
Danse offered as he supported Saturn in the upright position, During the application of the cream on his back.  
“Elder has a new bed coming in, a proper bed.”

Saturn sighed this was nice the chatter was banal but he liked being held, and stroked. Nuzzling into the arm that was holding him, it smelt nice. He felt Danse shift under his cheek and he grabbed on weakly to the arm that was trying to pull away. 

Cade lathers up his bad arm as he rests his head in Danse’s armpit, sighing as the hands come back to his flank. Danse tries to move and Saturn holds tight to the other. Unwilling to let the nice smelling pillow go. Sighing into the other, unseen by Saturn was the deer in the headlight look Danse was sending Cade.

Cade chuckled.  
“He likes you, relax.”  
Doing a through job of the groin region, lathering up the erection and on to the legs. Cade had a small half smile at Paladin Danse vastly frightened by the half hug he was in with knight Saturn. The other was trying to cuddle the paladin, Danse just looked shocked and confused.

Saturn shifts when the hands go down past his claves, getting more agitated in Danse’s arms shifting and trying to pull his feet out of Cade’s reach. Cade used one hand to stop the leg and the other tro rub the cream in the sole of the foot, Saturn cried out. Causing Cade to stall confused.

“Is he okay?”  
Danse also looked confused, looking down at Saturn head tucked into his armpit, arm wrapped tightly around his torso.  
“I think so?”

Cade continued rubbing down the other leg, with nothing else happening he moved to the next foot and once again had to pin it to the bed with one hand. Stroking the cream into the sole, cause another cry and a whole body jerk. Cade ignored it making sure to get the medicine between the toes doing his best at getting every inch of the other covered.

“He just came,”  
Danse’s voice was small eye looking away, trying not to get in trouble for noticing it. The man in his arms was shaking in an orgasm. His flight suit was cover in the medicinal cream from the other trying to burrow into him to escape from the foot touching it seemed.

“Oh.”  
Cade was taken aback this was the first time for him, unprepared for an orgasmic foot rub. Perhaps that was why Saturn had tried to remove his feet from Cade’s hands. An embarrassed blush graced the knight captain. He cleaned off his hands, and packed his bag up.

“I think it's time we left.”  
“He won’t let go.”  
“You stay wait for him to sleep then leave.”  
Danse grunted in affirmation he lifted the Saturn some into a new position, one where they were laying down. Saturn sighed again, one eye cracked.

“Thank you,”  
He offered Cade’s face turned pinker and the other hurried out of the room. Saturn yawned dropping his head back to his Paladin pillow. Dreams filling with the scent of Danse and the medicinal cream.


	14. Hidden Dick, Crouching Saturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of the past is revealed and saturn doesn't give a shit, and battle planning and sexytimes under a desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the end chapter up once I actually get it finished P:
> 
> 14-17 will be less read over and may have more obvious mistakes

Once back in his bio suit Saturn was back to being redundant on the prydwen, nothing to do. One medical observation again of all things. Frustrating and now even knight captain Cade was giving him a wide berth along with Danse and even Charley was avoiding him. He wasn’t sure why the other was tough, Charley would say hi and then disengage as fast as possible. Scuttling away like a mad crab, sideways in power armor.

Saturn could only recall the time he woke with Charley covered in bruises that he’d inflicted from that headache, when the elder pressed on that spot near his eye after a concussion. He paused and wandered into the elder’s bathroom. Looking into the mirror in the shoddy lighting peering at the scars. 

He never could recall where that scar that covered the half of his face came from. He wanted to think the military but his memories of it existed before that time. The traced the smaller scar, what could that have been?

Pressing on it didn’t cause anything like it did last time, probably due to the concussion, he’s away that head trauma sort of mess up his memories as if they are knocked from a book shelf and scattered around.

Gosh it was a mess, always a mess since after that human experimentation. He could recall the way he was before that time, he was different now. He knew that much, not completely different he still loved ass, still a control freak, but some of the smaller things where no more he couldn’t really grasp what they were though, just that vague sense of loss of something. Or the feeling that he’d forgotten something but try as he might he couldn’t figure out what.

Oh his mind paused mid thought the scar was very much like that of a lobotomy, yes. He’d been given one of those, but it was botched. Made sense that his recall of past information or past life so spotty, he’d just assumed he’d forgotten. A lobotomy made batter sense it meant he hadn’t willingly forgot that someone had done something to his brain and subsequently he forgot. So his memory wasn’t as falible as he thought.

The memory of him carrying a mess hall tray throughout the prydwen the day after the ‘intramural games’ he’d brought it to the power armor bay and ingram had taken one look at his blank face and chased him out. Probably for the best he could have torched his hand off without realizing it. That day he’d been thoroughly out of it, probably from the humiliating day before.

He sat on the bathroom floor, leaning back against the wall. It made more sense, he could vaguely recall being strapped down and the procedure beginning, but also it ending too early. The faceless men that experimented on him never got along, always conflict. Well at least he understood why Charley had been upset about such a thing happening. Them not speaking about it was understandable. Saturn wasn’t sure what to think of it, more grateful to be alive in all honesty. 

In this land no one knew who he had been, so it was essentially a clean slate. Post lobotomy Saturn could be whoever he was. Not to dwell in the past, mostly because it tended to hurt and it never helped over all to ruminate of past things. He sighed and helped himself into the shower, he could do with a warm wash.

Clean and wearing bio suit he flops on the bead and dozes, pondering how to bring this revelation to his lovers. They knew he knew that surely it ought to be easy? But it wasn’t a light topic just like families their loved ones weren’t coming back. Perhaps for dinner talk, Charley could wait to natter on about how his day went.  
\--  
Dinner turned out to be mirelurk gumbo, and it was actually good. Saturn was biding his time to drop his bomb wanting to savor the good food before opening up pandora’s box. Charley had managed to pull a large amount of data from some pre war bunker, his success was affecting his mood beaming and practically vibrating in his chair. Reminded Saturn of dogmeat when he would call the dog a ‘good boy’. He only checked once for a wagging tail on the other.

He finished off his gumbo and waited till the other two had reached a similar level of almost done.  
“Hey so I know somewhere along the way I got a lobotomy, and while I don’t really recall why or how I appreciate you two staying with me.”

There he said it frowning at the look he got from the Elder, a sharp look. The sound of cutlery on the table, Maxson leaned in. However charley literally exploded.

“Saturn I love you! A lobotomy done before the war isn’t going to make me stop loving you! The Elder and I have decided to find out why if we can, for your closure.”

He hesitates looking at the Elder.

“Oops sorry!”

“Knight corporeal Harris is right, Saturn it is you now that we care for.”  
Maxson leans back looking satisfied, he didn’t deliver a quite as impassioned speech as Charley did but that wasn’t his way; Saturn didn’t mind he smiled and nodded. Thankful that both of them had already accepted him.

After dinner was a co-op strategy, apparently liberty prime’s weapon lot was in the glowing sea and Maxson had sent Danse to retrieve it. Giddy at the idea of having the liberty prime to full battle ready, to take on the institute Maxson was drawing up battle plans and taking a few suggestions. 

The battle plans were bloody and indecisive at best, though Saturn was always a fan of ‘the path of least resistance’. He knew the institute was underground Maxson did too but the concept of bombing the place till it collapse seemed fool hardy. Considering the already high levels of ambient radiation, was dropping 20 warheads or more really necessary to the end goal?

“Maybe use the prime as a cover/distraction while your troops invade from the sewers?”  
Hestently offering that, Charley next to him nodded

“A two pronged attack would work, confuse them. Specially if the sewer invasion is masked so they think prime is the full force.”

Maxson looked over his plans again, one hand in a tight fist. Saturn covered a small sigh any war would be bloody but there was no need to make a show of the power, or so he thought.

“That could work, like a surprise attack. Liberty prime will be the decoy, but not really.”  
Charley beamed from his spot, and Saturn leaned into Charley relaxed. Planning was more collaborative after that, there were a few things that needed to be finalized but required input form certain brotherhood soldiers that weren’t currently on board, so that would have to wait.

Charley left Saturn and Maxson to go help the scribes look over the data he found. Though Saturn intercepted a saucy wink to Maxson, squinting at the door Knight corporal Harris vanished behind. Suspicious, he looked over at maxson trying to look involved in planning he walked over to the desk. The Elder shifted and there was the telltale blush on the ear tips.

“Arthur?”

The head jerked at him and it was very apparent to Saturn that Arthur had a hard on, the back flight suit was nearly skin tight. 

“I mistakenly told Charley a fantasy involving you and the desk.”  
He looked embarrassed, so that was why Charley had been so quick to leave.

“Ah, well you should clean it up before you bend me over it.”

The blush deepened and there was an attempt at a word before Arthur stopped and took a deep breath.

“I want you under the desk, and suck me off while I work.”

Saturn shrugged, that was probably better for his back anyways, he got on his knees and crawled under the desk. Arthur pushed himself in and Saturn adjusted his position to better fit between the legs, it was quite a tight fit. He pressed his face against the groin inhaling the musky scent of Arthur, one hand on the hip other going for the latch that held the flap shut. A hand cupped the back of Saturn’s head calloused thumb brushing along the top of his scalp.

The heavy cock was freed and there was a tremble under Saturn’s hands as Arthur resisted thrusting his hips as Saturn licked a strip on the underside of the length. Salty but clean for the most part, He pressed the head against his lips. There was a muffled groan from above the hand ons his head stilled as Saturn took the length slowly.

The chair creaked and the hand was removed, Saturn paused in his ministrations. He thought he heard someone knock on the door. Maybe this was part of the fantasy? Arthur was a bit of a control freak when he was the Elder. There was some shuffling of papers, the chair scooted into the desk cubby more, Saturn nearly choked on the dick from that unexpected movement. The hand came back to give his head a soft pat.

“Come in!”  
Oh OH! There had been a knock at the door, and now someone was coming in. Saturn tried to pull off but the hand kept him in place. The cock seemed to swell further in his mouth, Arthur was turned on by this. 

“Elder Maxson please tell Knight Corporal Harris to leave the scribes and I alone, he is interrupting our research on the information he has collected. Bring snack cakes of all things into my study!”

Ah it was proctor Quinlan, Saturn deep throated the cock trying to block out the proctor’s nasally displeased voice. The body under him shuddered and the Elder’s voice falter for just a moment.

“Send him here, is that all?”  
Quinlan huffed at the dismissal but eventually left, thankfully. Saturn pulled away while sucking, to show his pleasure that the proctor was gone, Arthur inhaled sharply and his body shuddered. Grunting as he juddered in the chair that was offing some sounds of protest, Saturn bobbed along the jerky pace.

The hand was back and rubbing soothing circles across his scalp, if felt nice. Mildly surprised the other wasn’t using his hand to move Saturn’s head at a faster pace. Though as he placed an hand on the other’s wrist he could feel the tenseness of the arm. Arthur was resisting himself, Saturn twirled his tongue humming to himself. Wondering if he could tease the other till Charley came back.

The legs opened up more and the desk creaked, Saturn looked up from his spot between the legs to see Arthur looking at him eyes wide and hazed over, there was a prominent blush on his cheeks, hand over his own mouth as if to muffle the noises he was making. 

There was a loud bang and the cock jumped in his mouth and Saturn pulled back coughing, the hand released him. He rubbed the saliva off his lower lip. The freed penis bobbed slick and very inviting, the chair was pulled away and a noise of protest was issued. From Saturn’s vantage point under the desk Charley was now sucking on that dick, before the door had finally closed from his forced entrance.

Saturn crawled out from the desk and pushed Charley trying to get back to the dick. Arthur slid father in the chair as he opened his legs even wider to accommodate two bodies, it was almost obscene on how wide his legs were, flexible Saturn noted for later. He pressed his mouth against the dick vying against Charley, even though the smirk on the other’s lips told him the other was having too much fun to consider this a real competition. 

Arthur’s hand returned, the noises were much louder now that the other hand obviously belonged in Charley’s hair. Saturn pressed his teeth along his side while his hand reached up to tug on the heavy balls, the spasm of arthur was his reward. Charley arched an eyebrow as he flicked his tongue over the leaking tip. Eliciting a louder moan from Arthur, Saturn looked up and Charley also craned his head up as he attached his mouth on the balls.

Saturn guided the penis back to his mouth, sucking it down. The noises they were pulling from Arthur were quite nice, to hear someone so in control lose it. The kind of noise Saturn could get used to, the hand jerked him down and Arthur cried out. The flavor was bitter and smoky not the best but Saturn swallowed and pulled away since Charley was trying to get in on some. 

Charley was lapping it up and milking the penis for every last drop, Saturn rocked back panting a bit. His own erection throbbed, watching Charley bob along the slowly softening dick while wiggling his butt. He slapped it, there was a squeak from Charley and a muffled groan from Arthur.

Saturn sat down sort of dazed as he collected himself, he didn’t seem to notice that Carley had finally stopped sucking dick to crawl over to him and pull him into his lap. Arthur was there kissing he opened his mouth to return the lapping tongue and Arthur pulled away sharply, his face was scrunched up.

Saturn laughed, and Charley also managed a snicker in the middle of kissing Saturn on his jaw line.  
“Maybe if you didn’t smoke so much it would taste better!”

There was a shrug as they got up from the floor and moved towards the bed Saturn held one arm and Charley held the other. Taking the lead the spoils of their joint effort to the bed.


	15. Spit Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a finishing of previous sexy times and then an assault on the institute and saturn's bedrock grave with an air vent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No write November is over once again, I can never write much of anything in that month due to everything going on. as always super envious of people who can. :I
> 
> I'm working on 18 which I think will be the last chapter the epilogue is already done.

It was fortuitous that Arthur had already come, and was still sort of riding that high. Though he look as if he needed a nice nap, not that Charley or Saturn were going to let him do that. Stripping the Elder out of his garments had been easy perhaps the other was expecting to be tucked in, and let his guard down. Charley sent Saturn a wicked look as he peeled out of his flight suit, the bottle of lube hidden behind his back.

Saturn took it, having stripped of his bio suit. Charley was back arranging the pillows and pushing Arthur around whom was groggily complaining about the movement.

“Like a dog, horizontal on the bed,”  
Saturn instructed, Charley was very good at the kissing distraction while the manuved what seemed like a metric ton of recalcitrant man meat. Pillows stuffed under the chest and hips not that they would provide much support. It was the thought that counts.

A soft smack from Charley's end, Saturn perked up had he smacked arthur in the face? There it was again as he leaned of to the side of the ass he was currently worshipping to see Charley smacking arthur in the face with his dick, and giggling about it.

“If he bites you, I’m not helping.  
Saturn muttered as he pressed his thumb into the crack, Arthur jumped forward. Face first into another dick smack.

Saturn was naturally cold, he felt little remorse for that if anything Arthur should lend his ass in warming up Saturn. Pulling away he slapped the cheeks alternating which on with his hand, till they were pink. He heard Charley trying similar on his end, though based on the elated cry Arthur had probably gotten the dick in his mouth. Maybe, possibly, Saturn wasn’t going to check not when he had this ample ass.

He cupped the balls, bouncing them a bit then letting gravity have them as he squeezed the lube out on the start of the crack. Tossing the bottle aside he drug a cold corpse finger though the lube and down the crack, Arthur jerked trying to escape pressing his face onto Charley as the other eloquently exclaimed.

“Oh Fuck!”

Saturn leaned over the other as he worked a finger into the puckered hole, twisting a bit as he crooked it. Watching Arthur carefully for any signs, he added another finger and there was a full body shiver as he scissored them in and out of the tight hole. He pulled away to scoop up more lube from the top of the back side, there was a soft muffled keening noise. Saturn paused unsure if it had been Arthur or his own mind playing tricks.

Three fingers in now and the sphincter seemed more relaxed or maybe that was Arthur trying to look inviting, as if he needed to. The younger man rocked back on his fingers, coming as a surprise to Saturn that ass coming back and hitting him. He nearly fell, it was a good surprise. Maybe sometime later he could get the other to sit on him with that thick behind.

He was tempted to just eat it out right there, later he promised himself. He removed his hand and placed it upon his own penis wiping the remaining lube on it as he pulled a butt cheek to the side and lined himself up. Pressing in trying to go slow but Arthur was having none of it and pushed back fully sheathing Saturn then Arthur bared down and pulled away. 

“Shit,”  
He grabbed at the hip, someone was a power bottom. Angling his hips Saturn pushed back in trying to keep some control on the other with his hand on the hip but it really didn’t help. Arthur continued with his movements of clenching down and rocking. Saturn tried focusing on Charley on the other end of Arthur but it looked like he was ready to be slayed by Arthur’s tongue. No help there, so much for two timing the elder.

Maybe if Danse had been here, Saturn squinted as he rolled his hips towards arthur’s push back. He would have to see about that the paladin wasn’t an easy read for Saturn. He’d seen the way Arthur looks at Danse, it would work. It would require further machinations none of which he could do right now. Gripping the hip as he tried to angle Arthur just so, the younger man obliged changing his position on the pillow slightly.

Saturn grinned as he rolled inwards, Arthur groaned loudly behind Charley’s cock. The piercing pressed up against Saturn's dick as he pressed into the bundle of nerves that composed the prostate. The beginning of the end for Arthur, who was becoming very loud after a few seconds. Saturn registered movement on the bed, Charley must have finished then. He was currently transfixed watching his dick vanish and reappear in Arthur’s warm red hole.

A level of possessiveness that he’d never felt bubbled up, there was and urge to claim this as his. Picking up the pace to match Arthur’s enthusiasm, in both motion and noise. He pounded at that spot within Arthur, the pace was fast Saturn was losing his cool and control as Arthur bucked and whined under him. 

Charley was there languidly rubbing his hand over Arthur’s dick, while giving Saturn a dreamy look. He half expected some stupid comment to come out of Charley’s mouth like milking the cow or something inane like the bread of the sandwich comment from before. Instead Charley just bit down on Arthur’s flank, jerk reaction from Arthur combined with the sudden clenching spasm of the sphincter had Saturn coming hard.

Charley pulled away his hand and licked up the mess, Saturn slowly pulled out. Squeezing the ass cheeks together, then pulling them apart to see his cum dribbling out of the thoroughly used hole. Charley made a wet sucking noise and moved in, pushing Saturn out of the way and sticking his face in Arthur’s ass and making more of those wet noises.

Saturn staggered of to the side laying on the bed he would clean up later, right now he just needed some rest. Arthur burrowed into his side face scarlet red and quivering under Charley’s noisy ministrations.   
-  
The two pronged battle plan had worked, the institute had taken the bait of liberty prime sending an army of synths to swarm it. Leaving the very innards of the facility vulnerable to attack. However, it was very apparent to the brotherhood of steel soldiers that had stormed through the sewers that the institute had been in the process of evacuation. There was very little resistance, and very little data left, even scientists remaining were in low numbers.

According to one detainee the institute had started the evacuation a week ago, after Father had died. The new head deciding it prudent to leave and expunge the data and evidence that they had ever been there. The synth army had been essentially a distraction, the new head according to the few scientists they’d manage to collect was less milliant than Father was and had denounced synths or something like that.

It sounded too good to be true, there was a bit of a leery acceptance that what was said might have some truth. The synth lab was utterly destroyed regardless, and anything salvageable was hauled out. Saturn was in charge of overseeing this, he made sure everything in the farming section was taken even the dirt, which had some people bitching about it. The dirt was rad free, Saturn saw it as a potential asset.

Knight Corporal Harris came over in power armor, somehow with a bounce in his step.  
“The Elder wants you to kill the reactor, I’ll take over from here.”

“Thanks Charley,”  
Saturn ducks under the other’s power arm and heading towards that deep reactor shaft and all those accused stairs.

Ah yes the final nail in the coffin, somehow he’d been roped into neutralizing the reactor. Not sure why though, it was dangerous and he wasn’t fitted in power armor just his bio suit. Apparently it didn’t matter his suit shielded him enough according to Cade, and now without a further flourish he was here at the reactor.

About 2 hours in Saturn realized perhaps Elder Maxson had wanted him to punch the SCRAM button and not do a controlled shut down. Shrugging he was doing all of this on muscle memory it seemed and the institute's reactor was similar to the prewar ones, he thought. Or maybe the principales were the same, and incline plane was still a wedge no matter how one dresses it.

Perhaps he’d been a nuclear reactor worker? Everything made sense placing rods in stopping the cascade and watching the fuel cool. Important stuff, the things he’d never thought about or could recall learning about. Frowning, at himself as he watched the little needles everything looked fine, as much as he’d like to leave there was a need to stay and make sure it didn’t melt down.

No one had come down looking for him so he supposed everything was good, he sat down in front of the counsel, too bad Maxson was against using this space. An underground base had its advantages, this could be a good place for down time and the squires to be less radiation over all. The room he was in had the most radiation but that wasn’t

Around the fourth hour there had been a dull boom that caused the structure around him to reverberate, sand and other particulates rained on his head. The little needles flinched going up but then settling back down, though not at the original resting points. He carefully counted that with with a flurry of inputs that surprised himself.

This was his job prewar, pretty sure. He felt vaguely comfortable in the control room. Reminded him of the caves he’d sought out in the commonwealth, it made sense his desire for subterranean dwellings. He ventured out of the room looking up the stair shaft trying to decide if it had always been that dark. Tamping down the anxiety and returning to the control room to finish the job, sure that the Elder wouldn’t entomb him in the institute.

With the reactor fully offline it had been roughly 7 hours by his estimation. He got up and started climbing those stairs up, he took several breaks. Finally up near the top he realized that yes Elder Maxson had in fact entombed him in the institute. 

Strangely it was relife that hit him, followed by the rage of climbing all those stairs for this. Throwing up his hands and slouching in the corner, ticked off. If he got out the Elder was going to be in the dog house, at least he got to fuck the other.

“The spanking of a lifetime, if I get out. Spank him in front of the entire brotherhood,”  
Muttering to himself as he started back down looking for possible alternate routes, there wasn’t much a few ventilation shafts, which gave him pause but so far they were rather small, that and he couldn’t detect any air coming from them. He didn’t want to crawl in one and get stuck somewhere or have to wiggle ass end out if he ran into a dead end.

Well at least he didn’t have to help rebuild the commonwealth now, that had been the next on the itinerary. A more humanitarian effort to improve the living situation of the people in the commonwealth, crush a few raider cells, make a water treatment plant, release technology that would help improve the meger farming. All tedious things, Saturn really wasn’t interested he would rather go back to wandering the wastes for loot.

Grinning to himself well now he was out of the brotherhood for good he just didn’t expect to be cast off like a gangerious limb. He sat back down at the counsel maybe he would live here, tempted to see if he could start the reactor back up. His own cave complete with a nuclear reactor, he could set up a still in the corner and bring some blankets in, it could work. Tired of his long ascension and descension of the stairs he closed his eye, slouching on the command counsel. Maybe a nap?


	16. The hot dog and the bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and then found for Saturn, a fourth player enters the poly field. Frottage is centered here, and a literal understanding of 'blow job' please this is all very inappropriate. Saturn returns to the prydwen in a mellow post sex haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Czeri   
> thank you for the comments here is another chapter

It was a languid dream, warm with soft memories of previous encounters all meshed into one erotic dream. Rousing as it was it left him with a stiffy as he rubbed the gummy grit from his eyes still in a somewhat hopeless situation. He surmised as he blinked groggily at the control panel. He did have something to do he palmed himself it was moist and sticky, he would have to find that emergency eye wash station, hoping it would work.

His back arched, he slid out of the chair and onto the floor stretching. Still in the reactor it looked like, so much for trying to sleep that away. Well business first then a quick wash, take it slow in case he was actually stuck here no need to rush off and cause a panic. There was still air flow that probably contributed to his lackadaisical manner to the whole cave in. 

Or it could be shock, it was probably shock. Saturn had never been great at overcoming shock. Most emotions beyond the median of them left him floundering. He unzipped himself might as well get this taken care of first. A good wank might help with the shock, though he wasn’t a doctor. Making a note to ask Cade on that if he ever got out.

He fisted himself unsure if he could draw this out as much as he’d like to. Thinking of Arthur’s and Charly's asses got him going, then of course the Paladin came in, he did have a fine ass. If he ever got out he would need to sample both of them, bringing his hand down to the root of his penis he squeezed vindictively. Had to get his mental fantasy done before he blew his rocks off, not fair that there were so many shapely asses.

“Brotherhood of ass, those flight suits...ugh.”  
That beige strap that hooked into the pee flap, it had to be a pee flap there was no name for it. It was taught over the fabric that covered the ass and in Danse’s case it dipped enticingly. Having been under the other’s posterior he knew it didn’t cradle the balls at all. Arthur’s was black and there was no way anyone could argue it wasn’t a direct homage to bdsm. Charley’s pert ass, watching that man put his flight suit on and then to the wiggle and jiggle of adjustment in the crotch. 

God he had it bad for the Knight Corporal, shit thinking about that first blow job.   
“Fuck,”  
Dragging his hand up his length and sticking his finger into his dick hole as his loins twitched. He would have to get out so he could ride Charley into the fucking sunset that was his happy ending right there. Take the other dicks and ass as they came but here was something special. Or so he thought, twisting his finger around, toes curling.

He came ironically thinking of Charley looking over his shoulder while shaking that ass. Maybe Danse and Arthur were there too groveling on the ground like the dogs they are. Bitches he’d make them all his bitch when he got out. Eventually, leaning back into the chair, panting he was ready for another nap. He was getting old, grumbling as he places his cum coated hand on his thigh. Nap time first then clean up and finally escape. 

He woke abruptly when he slid off the chair, groggily he looked around stretching out and rubbing his face in his forearm, no rest for the wicked. Standing up and looking around once more there should be an old access tube somewhere. Should be according to his memory, and there it was behind one of the large vats, there was air flow from the vent as he pulled off the grate. Good, now to find that emergency shower and get cleaned off, he wasn’t going to crawl half a mile or so with the moist and spunked crotch. That was a recipe for a rash, and he didn't hate himself enough to let that happen.

The shower did work surprisingly, the water had a funky taste to it. Coppery must have sat in the pipes a long time or something. Wasn’t too bad considering it was probably clean of rads, and bacteria but it made him smell like a metallurgist. It was lukewarm and he managed to clean out his suit crotch and then some before stopping the water flow and sitting back in the chair, to drip dry some.

Then after the dripping slowed down and the bio suit wasn’t as wet he went back to inspecting the vent. Well at least he wouldn’t die here, the tunnel wasn’t super big he couldn’t walk it. Saturn waited a bit more at the entrance trying to get a bit more dry before his long arduous crawl, in a soggy bio suit. He probably deserved the wedgie somehow.

Crawling was the way to go, he entered it. It was dim the backup generator for the institute's reactor had gone offline during the explosion most likely so the tunnel was dark. He pressed on the dark was fine. It was more the ache in his knees and back as he continued for what seemed like a mile crawling. Then of course the uncomfortable sensation of the suit gathering his his gluteal fold, any time he tried to rest his knees it would tug and elicit all sorts of responses that he wasn’t completely ready for. At least he’d learned from jerking the first time to keep his head low, smacking it on the ceiling had not been fun.

Eventually he could see light at the end of the tunnel and willing went for it, hoping that maybe he was dead. Snickering at his own morbid thoughts he pressed up against the grate at the exit. It merely creaked at him and refused to budge, he wiggled around so he could kick it into submission. After a few well placed kicks, the cover went flying and he emerged into the sun and felt the sudden need to crawl back into the hole. It was too bright.   
\--  
He spent a few days living in the shaft venturing out across the leveled battlefield looting, and taking back things he felt were worth something. Saturn told himself he was taking a vacation after being buried by one of his lovers. It was only natural to want some space from that mess. He started finding some snack cakes around the area too which was a score, his elation was short when he realized he couldn’t sell them to Charley without being found out.

 

Shame he really liked Charley, that man would have made a great house husband. After that he was in a funk thinking about the past tended to have that effect. Visiting the nearby bar for something to take his mind off that, maybe lay with a stranger, anything to shut up his current thoughts.

At the bar he saw Paladin Danse. A surprise to both, Danse had stood up from his stool in shock and Saturn had tried to disappear. It didn’t work the paladin slammed him into the outside wall with a strong hold on his arm, effectively trapping Saturn. Danse who looked like he’d been crying, was touching Saturn’s face and was getting choked up over it. Saturn was buried in to a massive hug by Danse. who didn’t let up. Danse carried Saturn up to his room for the night still hugging.

Once in the room Danse placed a tentative kiss on Saturn’s forehead followed by a murmured chants of ‘you are alive’. Clinging to the other as if he though Saturn was going to vanish, which to be fair. Saturn had a pretty extensive track record of vanishing, he was a traveler he liked being on the move he craved it. He refused to feel apologetic about it considering what had happened at the institute after all.

Saturn stayed the night with Danse, in a room above the bar. He couldn’t seem to extract himself from the other even in sleep Danse had a terrific grip. Using Saturn as a pillow with his arms wrapped around Saturn like some sort of cephalopod. The nuzzling Danse did in his sleep was cute but Saturn didn’t get much in the way of sleep. Due to being uncomfortable and being jostled awake every time the other rolled, Danse was a sleep dancer it seemed.

 

Saturn could feel it, it was very pronounced and warm. Danse was still asleep but he was rolling his hips and essentially rubbing his hard on against Saturn’s thigh. Surprising Saturn more when the Paladin woke and refused to move or change the dry humping, instead rolling to a more favorable position. Saturn frowned at the other uncertain if the other wanted snack cakes or if this was grief talking.

Raising his nub hand to push the other away, Danse intercepted it and placed a fever of kisses on it. The rutting slowed to a stop as Danse released his arm, Looking at him with soft brown puppy dog eyes.  
“I lost, I kept thinking of the time we spent. I wasn’t very good to you, I want to make up.”

Saturn sat up with an alarmed look, Danse placed a hand on him pressing him back down. It was too good, too good to be true, suspicion crawled in a familiar doubting path. Danse had been removed even disapproving of everything, trying to assuage any fear that this was going to be like the last time Danse had pinned him to the mattress.

“May I?”  
Danse asked quietly as his hand gripped Saturn’s ass. Saturn squinted at him trying to suss out what the other was asking. Danse took a deep breath.  
“Join you and the others, a four way?”

Saturn deflated a bit, relaxing that was not what he expected. Eyes wandering to the window the sun was coming up and he was uncertain if he was really the one to be asking after all he’d ghosted the other two. His attention snapped back to Danse, as the other was being very handsy in a good way with his ass. His legs involuntarily opened and Danse slotted himself in.

“I’m not sure I’m the deciding factor in that…”  
Hesitantly broaching that bag of cats, Arthur was young and very much hot headed from the previous interactions. There was a gleam in Danse’s eye that Saturn didn’t like he tried to wiggle away but the other just pulled his ass to rest against the turgid length of his dick.

“Charley gave me his blessing, and told me to wear you out just like this. Complete with a demonstration. So may I join?”  
Danse shifted Saturn into the prone position, he was very gentle. Saturn ducked his head to avoid the intense gaze, Danse was giving him. It was slightly embarrassing to be moved so easily by another.   
“Arthur has also consented to it, in theory. He believes you do be dead at his own hand.”

Huh, Charley certainly had a sadistic streak it seemed. Danse juddered against his back side content with just pressing along the groove of his ass, one hand squeezing his ass, the other coaxing an erection into Saturn’s dick.  
“I don’t see why you can’t join, so yes.”

Sighing heavily, Arthur was such a drama queen. He suspected that there had been a miscommunication, or maybe the chaos of the battle had overwhelmed Arthur or something. He doubted it was a malicious act, or anything spiteful, based on his history with the younger man.  
“Yeah, a foursome sounds fun?”  
Exhausting, it sounded exhausting but that was probably the lack of sleep talking.

Saturn was rewarded with a heavy rock forward, and hands pulling his cheeks apart. He whined and arched his back, did Charley really do this to Danse? Suddenly upset that he missed such a spectacular show.  
“May I rub myself here?”  
Finger running down his cleft and pressed against the backside of his balls causing him to squirm.  
“Yes!”

Hissing it out as Saturn tugged on the zipper to release himself, fuck he needed out of the suit. Tugging it off, Danse helped his mouth attaching to the skin revealed, nipping his way down. His own suit was on but his erection was free as he pressed it along the fold rubbing back and forth making pleased noises and then carelessly spreading the cheeks and pressing up against the skin, squeezing the cheeks closed and rutting in them.

Saturn was too busy with the sensation and making lots of noise and fisting the sheets beneath him. His legs were jerking, he was essentially flailing in the bed under Danse and his ministrations. Coming unhinged, and cumming all over himself without being touched on his dick. It was embarrassing, Danse just continued his rutting pulling and squeezing till he came All over Saturn’s backside. Saturn basked in the glow while the other seemed preoccupied with cleaning up the mess.


	17. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tight ass Danse finds Saturn and brings him back to the prydwen, then they have a three some in the elder's room without Arthur.

Charley had been right to assume Saturn would be easier to move once he was treated to some sex. Marathon sex in Danse’s case, after the clean up and a small breakfast, Danse set to rubbing Saturn down, heavy petting, along with some adequate massage. Then the paladin sucked Saturn off, he had not been instructed by Charley to do this. It was very apparent to Saturn who was still in subspace from the last sexual ordeal.

Danse had his eyes closed and Saturn looked at the long eyelashes, perturbed that the other had such nice hair it was unfair. Saturn was hairless and others merely assumed he shaved or did upkeep, he would never tell the truth. Keep the admiration that he was skilled with a razor which was true, but not in his self grooming case.

He patted Danse on the head, the paladin had taken blow job quite literally and was trying to blow his dick. The tongue didn’t move much, just firm under his dick. No ball play either just a rather firm grip on his legs.  
“Try some sucking.”

Saturn mutters as he tries to adjust himself, his foot was pins and needles numb. Trying to relive that and get this blow job done. He was very tired still the lack of sleep combined with recent sexy times. A groan was ripped from hims when Danse changed his tactic. Finally some suction!

The hands shifted, one on his hip and the other cupped his balls. There was no technique applied to his balls Danse was just fumbling with them. At least his tongue was moving and he seemed to have gotten the idea to move his head back and forth while sucking. Charley needed to teach him that much was apparent. Eventually he came, and collapse backwards, feebly trying to get under the covers to sleep.

He was cleaned and dressed by Danse, it was more of a manhandling than anything else. Danse was patient however and when it became apparent Saturn wasn’t going to be moving fast, Danse resorted to a fireman carry. Taking Saturn to the place he stored his armor; predictable.  
-  
The ride on the vertibird was smooth and the gentle rocking might have helped Saturn doze. He was awoken to an ass bending down, feeling the stirr of want in his gut. Paladin Danse had a very fine asset. He was escorted to the Elder’s rooms finding it in complete disarray. Someone had thrown a tantrum it seemed. 

“He was devastated, we won of course but when he realized you hadn’t made it out of the institute after the explosion…”  
Danse shifted awkwardly offering a shrug.  
“For the first few days he seemed fine, though the aftermath required much of him. He fell apart on the third day. Cade said it was shock.”

“Sounds about right,”  
Saturn offered as he shifted around trying to make a clean spot to settle down in. The bed was so rucked up that Saturn ignored it and cleaned off a cushion on the ratty old couch. There he perched while knocking the rest of the paper off the other side.

It didn’t look important so to the floor it went. He patted the now clean spot while eyeing Danse, who sat slowly and far away. Hooking a hand onto one of the many flight suit buckles he tugged the other over, initially Danse resisted this. At first, then he moved quickly to capture Saturn in a sloppy kiss, the clack of teeth and tongue that missed his mouth completely. At least Saturn was a bit warmer now that Danse was leaning on top of him trying his best to suck face. With enthusiasm that rivaled dogmeat, and with a similar technique. Saturn pulled back with his face scrunched up.

“Yeah he doesn’t like being licked.”  
Charley was leaning over the back of the couch looking over them. A gentle smile on his face, as he caught Danse’s chin and swooped in for a real smooch.  
“Like that. try.”

Saturn reached out for Charley, but it was Danse who came in for the kiss using his newly acquired finesse to coax Saturn into a more compliant state. Which was fine it was a much better kiss then the sloppy dog licking and sucking thing that Danse had first tried. Charley squeezed the proffered hand.

“Arthur is out supervising the rebuilding process he won’t be back anytime soon. I’ve uh planned some things.”  
Charley offered as an explanation, giving Danse a stern look.  
“Why don’t you go wash up, do the thing I showed you.”

Saturn watched as Danse reluctantly took the suggestion, Charley took the recently vacated seat, arms open for a hug. It was warm, strong arms holding him tight, he felt a waivered breath and then a sob.  
“I’m so happy, when Danse let me know I couldn’t believe it. He filled your spot, but it wasn’t the same. I really do have the love for you.”

Charley whispered into Saturn’s shoulder as he pulled him into his lap. Slightly rocking as he nuzzled into Saturn’s neck. He carefully patting at Charley’s back unsure what more to do at this point.

Apparently Charley had shown Danse how to clean his ass with a douche, so when the the man emerged from the shower with a slight blush and clad in only a ratty towel. Saturn was curious to exactly what Charley had planned at this point. Leaning back on the couch watching Charley move things around for his plan.

Danse was directed to the couch, but facing away from Saturn. Charley settled on the ground between them smiling. Danse’s towel dropped and he leaned over the arm, hesitantly pushing his ass out. The redding of his face could be seen as he looked over his shoulder, Saturn missed this too busy staring at the offered ass.

“You eat him, I suck you.”  
Charley offered with a hand cupping Saturn’s crotch. Settling in between the legs of Saturn as he carefully unzipped the bio suit, whispering sweet nothings. Saturn retaliated by giving that ass a firm slap, causing Danse to jump. Charley dodged the foot, giving Danse a momentary stink eye.

Saturn was pleased to have some snack cakes for later, possibly more debauchery later on. Or maybe as a gift, didn’t matter this was all offered up to him without any business transactions. He wasn’t going to turn this down. Curling his hand around Danse’s hip he tugged the other till the ass was in a better position. Adjusting his own positioning to get better access to the ass and also let Charley get to his dick.

Paladin Danse’ cheeks were very ample and firm, more so than Arthur’s. Where as the Arthur’s would jiggle a bit, Danse was a smooth muscle expanse that seemed to flex under Saturn’s hands. Pulling apart the cheeks which seemed like Dase was clenching them together. Anal retentive,  
“Relax,”

Saturn huffed out and slowly the ass started to relax a bit. He parted the cheeks easier now that someone wasn’t directly fighting him, sniffing it ah the refreshing scent standard issue soap. Offering some praise for the clean job, He pressed his face into the cleft of the glorious ass. He could feel the other trembling, from nerves or excitement Saturn had no clue.

Licking a strip down from the cleft to the back of the sack, feeling a full body quiver. The hips moved in a shaky manner like Danse was unsure about pressing back, saturn dug his thumb into the inner cheek and pulling in away and pressed his tongue against the puckered pink hole.

He got a jump for that, and some incomprehensible mumbles from Danse. The other hand pushed the other cheek away as he lapped at the hole the mumbles became louder. Saturn paused in his licking, as Charley swallowed him in one go. Thighs tensed up and he let go of one cheek hand coming down to pat the other on his head. Overachiever, Saturn huffed amused at the zealousness that Charley was giving him, he wouldn’t last long at that pace. The ass in front of him quivered as he huffed into it, Danse reaching back and holding open the cheek Saturn had let go of.

The hips thrusted back into his face, as if Danse wanted him to continue. Hop to it soldier! Saturn pressed his face into the crack pressing his tongue into the ring of muscles that spasmed as he worked into it. 

Even with a dick in his mouth Charley was making noises! Skilled hands rolling Saturn’s balls and one finger sliding back and pressing on his own hole. Willing himself to relax for the other’s intrusion, He would not last long. His hand from Charley's head moved to cup Danse’s balls giving them some attention. Pressing them up against the groin and the tugging on them gently. Occasionally he brushed up against the erection, trying to avoid giving Danse any friction.

Danse whined when he finally placed his hand on the root of the dick, hips jerkily rolling trying to get more of everything. Flicking his tongue as deep as he could get it within Danse’s delicious ass, timing his strokes with his tongue movement, trying to keep a steady pace. Charley was not helping with that, clearly it was a game to him. He was trying to get Saturn off first, and Saturn wanted to at least finish off Danse first.

Charley did that little swirls and pull off suck just on saturn’s head and focused the suck on the frenulum. His balls lifted, closing his eyes trying to deny himself as he panted into Danse’s ass. Hand tightening around the dick as he desperately tried to get the larger man off first. Charley was going to suck his will to live out of his dick soon. 

Charley pulled away smacking his lips and palming the penis.  
“You should come all over my face, and then Danse will have to lick it up.”  
Saturn looked out the ass of his eye to see Charley placing kisses along his cock, lips reddened and moist. Not a bad idea it would be hot to watch that, he groaned into the ass.  
“Inapproprahhhhh!”

The ass quivered under his ministrations as Danse came, in the middle of chastising Charley no less. He collapsed forward on the couch, Saturn patted the ass it had been a nice snack. Returning his attention to Charley whom was back deep throating the dick, eyes watching Saturn, lips curled around and up into a smirk. Two fingers pressed into Saturn and he was gone. 

Spine arching and his toes were surely curling, panting and slouching. Charley still sucking, milking him for the last bit. There were about 3 second unaccounted for and Saturn was sure that was because he died. Or something because he closed his eyes on Charley grinning at him between his legs licking his lips, and opened them to see Charley on the couch licking up Danse’s mess.

Saturn pawed at Charley’s crotch ineffectively, he wanted to return the favor even if sleep was nearing.  
“No I have more plans, later. Nap time for now.”  
Charley snuggled between Danse and Saturn pressing kisses to each as Saturn slowly drifted back to sleep.


	18. Foursome Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elder Maxson gets spitroasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! this is unbetaed the whole story is. This was fun and also a pain as it grew into this hot mess but I'm happy with it.
> 
> edited 2/13/2019  
> [mini ficlet in the same verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775263)

Charley had an elaborate plan that involved Saturn stalling Arthur by eating his sweaty ass. Described as a big hunk of sweaty meat, which really didn’t sound to appetizing to Saturn at the moment. To busy admiring the nude passed out form of Danse still on the couch from earlier, dead to the world. At least someone had a longer refractory period than Saturn.

Charley was humming as he cleaned up the room or rather cleaned up the bed. The paper and stuff scattered around the room was merely pushed into piles out of the way. Charley explaining that Arthur apparently liked being choked, and he’d like to see the Elder choke on Danse’s third leg. That painted quite the picture, but when Charley nattered on about spit roasting him as well with double pen, Saturn found himself very interested.

“I’ll be on my back and Arthur will be on top with you pounding him in the ass with me. Danse choking his beloved elder. It's the best four way. Is it okay with you?”

Saturn nodded,  
“So the ass eating is just a distraction, I’ll make sure he’s pretty loose down there for us.”  
It was probably a good thing Saturn’s ability to taste was muted, Arthur had a bad track record of caring for himself under stress. He appropriated some cleaning stuff to the night table just as a precaution, because seeing visible shit was a different matter entirely.

“Oh he should be, Danse is going to wash him up. Those two really take a liking to that whole bathing each other thing.”  
Charley’s nose wrinkled at the thought of it.  
“Its weird.”

Charley finished making the bed, nodding. Going over some of the finer parts and placing the lube out in an easy to reach spot. Saturn shifted so he was leaning on Danse’s form, the other was very warm Saturn was eager to soak up the heat as he lazed about watching Charley put on a show of sort of cleaning. He was doing a lot of squats, sometimes he even wiggled his ass while moving stuff around; Tease.

 

True to Charley's predictions Danse stirred awake a few minute before Arthur appeared. Saturn was hidden under a ratty blanket, peaking out he could see that the Elder didn’t look so good. Scruffy beard, dark bags, and a feverish sort of look. He hardly seemed ready for sex, though the demeanor relaxed when Arthur’s eyes landed on a naked Danse. Watching the paladin guide the elder with little resistance to the shower. Saturn hoped Danse could shave that homeless beard Arthur had back down to something more kept.

That turned out to be a lost cause, apparently Danse had never shaved a day in his life. Charley told him in a hushed whisper. Arthur had bits of paper stuck to his face for a while after Danse’s botched job. Ah well at least Saturn’s role as the barber was safe. He sighed under the sheet, Charley was tracing abstract things into the fabric over his back. The noises from the bathroom sounded like Arthur was in a better mood.

Charley was vibrating with energy leg bouncing as he turned around to watch the bathroom door, the muffled sounds coming from within were promising.  
“Still weird they get so turned on from washing each other, They trace each other’s muscles and stuff.”  
“It's a kink, I’m sure you’d love washing me.”  
Saturn offered hoping that Charley would agree. There was a humm.  
“Of course I would, I’d like that very much. But not like them, I’ve seen it...it is weird okay?”

If bathing together while worshiping muscles was odd for Charley, Saturn wondered what the other would think of pup and kitten play. Saturn thought the Knight Corporal would look good with a belled collar, maybe some cat ears, and a tail. There was a loud noise from the bathroom that sort of sounded like a wounded deathclaw.  
“Ah Danse must have told him.”

Arthur came out of the shower, eye alight, wet, and hard. Saturn offered a feeble wave from his good hand the focus was intense the man took a few more steps before falling to his knees, and fainting.  
“Oh well mice and men I suppose.”  
Charley muttered at the Elder’s prone form, Danse was lingering in the threshold charley tossed his head towards the bed and Saturn watched them pick up the soggy elder and get him situated in the bed. Danse was drying the other off with one of those ratty towels while Saturn slinked over. Charley was kneading the back of Arthur, Saturn wiggled between the legs, testing the ass with a few slaps.

Danse made a noise, Saturn looked up to see him staring at the ass. A firmer slap and the paladin made another noise, He grabbed a cheek and wiggled it, Danse made a choked noise. Saturn smiled Danse had a thing for the ass, the jiggly ass. He smacked it some more till it was reddish and then he spread the cheeks to expose the cleft.

Ignoring the strange gurgling noises from Danse, Saturn leaned in and licked from the balls up. Arthur stirred, moaning out and trying to get up. Saturn paused pushing up in the ass looking to Charley for direction, The other was currently talking in a hushed tone to Arthur, while danse hovered nearby.

“Alright first this, and then a sleep pile, and then the talking to. I’ve been told to cuff you to the bed Saturn if you get flighty.”  
Saturn pinched the ass, peeved.  
“I gave you my word I wouldn’t run. I don’t count the reactor thing as running.”  
Pretty sure it was understandable to many that he didn’t run joyously into the arms of the person that ordered his doom. Arthur could have waited it wasn’t like there was much in the way of retaliation from the institute at that point. 

Charley looked down, Danse looked away, and Arthur was face down in the bed but they were all giving of different degrees of guilt. Saturn huffed annoyed this was supposed to be enjoyable, not a guilty party.

“Look, I’m fine. It may take me awhile to get over it but I’ve already forgiven you lot for it. Okay? I’m here now lets have fun?”  
He sounded to hopeful on the fun statement, but Arthur nodded his head, and Charley stood up moving stuff around. 

Saturn went back to the ass, licking, and pressing. Spreading the cheeks and squeezing them. Suckling on the sack while Charley wiggled underneath, pressing his nose against the ass and inhaling the mild musk that remainded from Danse’s through cleaning. From what other noises he could hear it sounded like Arthur was kissing Danse. They were probably licking at each other, Saturn frowned at the thought.

It took some effort as Arthur was a very thick and well endowed man, getting him to support his weight as Charley sunk his length into his slicked up ass. Saturn there licking at the conjoinment for a precious few second before replacing his tongue with fingers. Charley and Arthur were both making pleased noises.

Saturn looked across the taut muscles of Arthur’s back at Danse, eyes meeting brown eyes heavy with lust one hand on his cock the other holding Arthur's face. Arthur’s noises were slowly muffled as he greedily sucked on Danse’s cock, the paladin’s mouth was open and his eyes fluttered close; breaking Saturn’s entrancement. He wiggled his fingers stretching the sphincter and applying more lube.

He pressed his own length against Charley’s dick as he slid up the available length and pressing against the ring of muscles. Slowly sliding in, it was tight he didn’t want to hurt anyone with this. Arthur pushed back eagerly, causing Saturn to hiss at the sudden movement. Power bottoms, rolling his eyes. Needs to remember that bothe Arthur and Charley were power bottoms.

Gripping his dick against Charley’s shaft as Arthur greedily pushed back, ass swallowing his dick in one push. Charley’s legs quivered around Saturn’s hips from that, it was very tight, Saturn swore Arthur was clenching around them on purpose. He pressed down sinking all the way in determined to put Arthur in his spot wherever that maybe. Or have Arthur come first which was preferable cause Saturn tended to pass out after the orgasm, he was old.

Frowning as he pressed in with Charley, did the others pass out? Danse certainly had after the ass eating. They ofest each other’s pace so there was never a time Arthur was empty which prompted a lot of strange noises around Danse’s dick from him. Charley was practically cooing about the heat, tightness, and friction; all while placing a myriad of hickies and nips on Arthur’s chest. Arthur and Charley didn’t pass out from his knowledge though they did get incredibly lazy afterwards.

“Ohhh, mmmm… Danse is gonna get beard burn on his balls,”  
Charley giggled, Saturn was slightly envious of that view, all he had was Danse on the other end of Arthur’s back looking at Arthur’s face with such adoration.  
“Well maybe you can kiss them better.”

Grunting as he angled himself against Charley in an attempt to nail the prostate and somehow get that face off Danse. Charley’s comment of the muscle thing being weird floated by, Danse had a thing a deep thing based on his face for his elder. The ‘O’ face made an appearance on Danse’s visage and Saturn took that as a go for his current thrusting.

“I will kiss you all better...with my mouth nghh!”  
Bless Charley he was trying so hard, Saturn hoped there would be no ‘bread of the sandwich’ comment any time soon. He manage to tune out most of the noises, they sort of mixed up with the rest of them all making noises of exertion, and sloppy skin on skin with lube noises. The squelching and noise of suction being lost, while dirty Saturn rather liked them. It was exciting, this was exciting a foursome.

Even if he was sure that Danse was probably going to be Arthur’s right hand man the way they had been sharing those lovey dovey gazes. Bury a man you care for under rock and fall in love with your number two, Saturn pressed on. He was fine with it, the ass would be hard to leave alone but well if he got Charley it would all work out in the end.

There was a noise similar to the death cry of a deathclaw, Saturn slowed his juddering. Charley was still rolling his hips and going at it strong, Saturn gripped the hips as he watched Danse full on faint toppling straight to the floor. That was unsexy, Arthur peared over his shoulder eyes bright cum in his beard, looking mischievous. Saturn patted the bumas a way to say, ‘yes you did do that congrats on slaying a man’. Returning to a slow angled thrust as Arthur clenched down, Charley’s hands fluttered down.

Arthur made a delighted noise crying out both their names as he came hard. Based on the noises Charley was making saturn surmised that Arthur had managed to blow his load up to Charley’s mouth and now Saturn had to hear those obscene licking noises that he liked. He came shortly after that, the pulsing of Arthur’s orgasm pushing him right over the edge. Charley came a few after with a breathless.

“Oh”  
Saturn slumped against Arthur, trying to fight the blacking out, he didn’t want to be on the floor it was cold. Scrambling up the warm back, like a sort of lizard. Once he was on the bed nestled between the two power bottoms did he rest his eyes. He could hear them muttering to each other but he really didn’t give a damn at the moment.  
-

The talking part had been mostly as Saturn had expected, Danse and Arthur wanted to be a thing separate from Charley and Saturn. Though they still wanted to do stuff like the foursome which was agreeable to Saturn as fun as they were it wasn’t something he could do all the time. That and Charley was clearly the best person and if they chose to settle without that was fine, Charley had even placed a hand on Saturn and said ‘mine’ which Saturn had returned the gesture.

With that taken care of there was a brief discussion on what had happened the day of the battle. Apparently Charley has specified that he’d seen Saturn go down but not up, but under the kalxion of battle Arthur had only heard that Charley had seen him. Danse had been in the sewers during this and yet the man still felt guilty over it. Flooring Saturn that all three of them held varying ranges of guilt over the whole thing.

Saturn did his best to acknowledge the guilt hoping that in Danse’s case it was assusaged, and in Charley’s case that he would stop doing those soft sad smiles at Saturn. As for Arthur he hoped it would help the other mature in his role more, maybe not blow things up needlessly? That probably wasn’t going to happen the brother of steel adored blowing shit up. He was pretty sure that was their motto.

They napped together in a big pile for a while, there was a lot of kissing. SOme rubbing but only Arthur and Charley got it on, Saturn was being held by Danse which he didn’t particularly enjoy but sensing that the other was in need of closure. Saturn pushed Danse’s dick off to the side as he lean back some.

Eventually clean up happened, which had him and Charley leaving freshly showered to new rooms where they went to sleep, with Saturn happy to be the smallest big spoon. Thankful that Charley never really treated him like an invalid. Life was good.

-epilogue-

It only took a few months for Saturn to start dealing snack cakes again, at least this time he doesn’t do it for sexual favors. Only Charley got that discount. Surprisingly the other confections that Saturn scrounges up from the wastes sell quickly to the squires, scribes, lancers, and a few knights. Fully integrating the prydwen with cake, the cake cult takes off and in Maxson’s desperation to remove the said cult had him giving Saturn a promotion that gives him more mobility. In other words freedom to explore the land with his favorite man by his side, with their somewhat loyal pooch.

As they ransacked places for more sweets for their faithful following on the prydwen. Of course bringing science, tech, and information back as well. Have to actually do the duty, the boring parts to. Now he was able to be out in the commonwealth more with the new rank, had to fill up his dwindling supplies of snack cakes. Finding that the some of the squires and scribes had started to request the prewar sweets, those odd sugar bombs and others. So he had a tidy list of possible transactions for certain things and he was itching to get that filled because he was pretty motivated by caps. 

Becoming a sentinel was a strange ordeal for Saturn who had been trying the whole time to get kicked out, only to become one of the highest ranks all for banging the Elder so he assumed. With a new rank came more duties, though to be honest Saturn was thinking of shirking them just like he did as a knight, he wasn’t one for responsibilities. There was a tug to return back to that reactor as well, deciding that would be his main hole, he could convince Charley, no doubt and Dog meat would probably like sniffing the whole place.

Strange that selling snack cakes was how he got kicked out as far as the Elder was going to let him. Trading sweets and prewar novelties to the staff on the prydwen like some sort of rum runner Saturn supplied all the sweets one could want for a bevy of caps or in some cases sexual favors. It was a great gig and after everything he was rather happy to have this sort of extra income, which was used mostly in spoiling Charley with other illicit things.

 

-END-


End file.
